Renewal
by Sweetnevermore
Summary: After the horrible accident, the 3 remaining Titans are forced to find new titans.. the newest Titan has a secret of her own... will a certain villian be able to help her? BBxRae slight RXS and KFxJ Done
1. Today's the day

(A/N: here is the sequel to Eighteen! Sorry it took so long! So busy! But anyway here it is and I wanted to let you know that I've tried to go into great detail in this, or make it more clear, or length, so yea…. Ok thank you to all of these ppl for sending me reviews! I love you all!

Kenyaaa­ that was so good! You have to hurry up and write! The suspense is killing me. Yoi are an awesome writer! Please write more!I'm sorry if I sound greedy, but it was SO good!

bb-and-raven-rock LOVE IT!

Kandechan I love it! So cute! Read it over and over and over if I could! Keep it up! hugs

BrokenNevermore Sorry it took me so long to read your fic but I must say it is very enjoyable! Aw the last chappy was so sad at the end! Please update soon! I'm very curious to know what Raven's secret is...

BeastBoyintheblue that is such a good song. so sad. what are you gonna do with the dead characters? it wont be the same without them. try to put some of my characters in your story! that would be cool. hurry and post the next chappie. you no ill be waitin.

Sirius Blaak aw, sad ending. not fun. oh well. the pasta part was funny, and i liked how they asked each other questions. and i think the name garfield is cute, but only when it's beast boy's name. the talking orange cat can't pull that name off. :D

These are just some of the many reviews, I love you all, I just chose to do some… again I love you and thank you for reviewing, hope you like the next story as much as you liked the last…)

(Raven's POV)

The alarm on my bedside table beeped obnoxiously. I slammed my hand over the snooze button. I rubbed my eyes. I stared down at my pillow; it was wet, wet with tears. I blinked back the memories. Never did I want to think or even witness something like that again.

The warmth of my bed made me not want to get up; but I had to. 'Stupid.' I thought. I glanced over at the clock. 8:45 shone in bright red numbers.

I sighed heavily as I threw back the covers of my bed. 'Today is the day.' Knowledge reminded me.

"I know." I said as I walked over to my closet and pulled out a leotard.

It had been three days since the horrific accident. Today is the day we are finding two new titans. I told myself that it wasn't going to be bad. But everyone thought that Starfire was dead too. And Robin wasn't going to let anyone find out that she was alive, not yet at least.

I slipped the smooth material of my cape over my shoulders and put my hood up.

Instead of going to the main room, I decided to go to the medical lab. I wanted to see Starfire and I hadn't seen her since the night of the accident. The doors swished open and the smells of disinfectant filled the air. I pulled back the curtain. Tears came to my eyes and I blinked them back.

It hurt to see Starfire in the condition it was but it made me cry to see Robin sleeping next to Starfire. Starfire was his first love. She was his joy, his light, and it hurt to see our leader upset. I walked over to the side of the bed quietly.

"Robin." I said softly. "Robin!" I said louder, poking his shoulder.

"Raven? Raven!" He said sitting up quickly and jumping off the bed.

"Have you been here the last few nights?"

He sat down on the chair beside her bed. "Yeah." He nodded. "I can't leave her."

"Robin," I started, trying to hold back tears, but then again show no emotion. "Robin, for your sake, you need to just leave her be, if you keep coming here, it will be harder for you to get away. Star would want you to be well."

"Alright." He said looking at her. "Today is the day." He sighed.

"Yeah. It won't be so bad. Let's get something to eat." I said.

Robin and I walked down to the main room. He made himself some breakfast and I ate some cereal and was now drinking some herbal tea.

Soon Beast Boy came in. "Today's the day." He said and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I held him close. 'Poor Robin.' I thought.

'He lost Starfire.' Love said.

'No, he didn't lose her. We didn't lose her.' I informed my emotion.

'He looks so sad.' Happy said.

'Hey aren't you supposed to be happy?' Rude shouted.

'I am, but-'

'Now is not the time for that.' I said as I released Beast Boy.

Beast Boy walked over to the huge windows looking out over Jump City Bay. "Whoa! Guys look!" He shouted.

Robin and I ran over to look where he was pointing.

"Those must be all of our candidates!" Beast Boy laughed.

"Wow." Was all I could say. "I didn't know there were that many superhero's."

Hundreds of little dots surrounded the tower.

"We better get started then." Robin smiled and we walked up to the roof.

The cool morning breeze and the morning sun greeted us as Robin pushed open the heavy metal door.

We walked to the edge. "Are you two ready?" Robin asked.

I concentrated, my eyes glowing white and a black platform appeared. I put my hood up. "Ready when you are."

We stepped on and I lowered it off the roof to about ten feet above the people's heads.

They started to cheer and go wild. Beast Boy smiled and waved as Robin put his hands up to quiet them.

They silenced immediately at his command. "Hello everyone, we will be taking one hero at a time. We will see you all shortly." Robin said and motioned for me to get us up on the roof. I nodded and the platform rose and the heroes cheered.

The aura dissolved as we reached the roof. Robin sighed.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Those aren't superhero's. Did you see them? They are just fans." He said.

"Great." I said monotonously. "Just great."

"It looks like we have some loony's here with us today!" Beast Boy laughed.

"Let's just get down to the main room, and the sooner we get this over with the better." He said.

Beast Boy and I were left silent by his statement as he pulled open the large door. "He doesn't want to do it." I said.

"But he has to. For the city." Beast Boy finished.

"_He_ doesn't, we do." I said as I walked to the big door and pulled it open.


	2. Pictoboy?

(A/N: Xsitting in cold, dark room on a cold, hard chair. Spotlight is beaming down on me and I bite my lip while a huge police officer is staring at me and pointing a big, meaty finger at meX OK! I know I have not been a good updater… please! Don't hate me! I have a new chapter! This will be good… it should actually be long! And it is kinda like American Idol in a way… some much needed humor there… haha well anyway I will cut this crap and I will let you read….. sweetnevermore)

(Raven's POV)

We sat at a table set up in the main room.

"Come in." Robin said waiting for the first contestant.

A fat kid who looked about 12 ran into the room. He had a fake costume that was too tight and a cape that was too short. He slapped a paper in front of me. I read what it said.

"Pictoboy? 12, can make pictures appear?" I asked monotonously.

"I am Pictoboy!" He yelled.

"How exciting." I said, eyes narrowing.

"Show us your powers." Robin said.

"Alright, be amazed." He said, reached into his pants and pulled out a digital camera. I made a face of disgust as the spandex slapped back against his oversized stomach.

"I think we've had enough." Robin said. "Next!"

Pictoboy slumped and sulked out of the room.

"He makes capes look so dorky." I said and smirked as I looked at Robin.

He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Haha, she got you dude!" Beast Boy laughed.

"Whatever." Robin said and glared at me.

I smirked as a girl with a trench coat cam in.

She handed Robin a paper as she smiled at Beast Boy. 'Oh no she did not!' Jealously yelled.

'Quiet.' I said, my eyes narrowing as she turned to face us.

"Miss Appear? 17. Can appear and disappear. Alright, go ahead." Robin said.

"Alright, you don't see me now,-" She started, and suddenly the trench coat was thrown off and the girl had nothing on. "Now you do."

All three of our eyes bulged out of our heads and I quickly stopped this disgusting scene. "Ok, thanks, NEXT!" I said and used my powers to cover her with her trench coat.

"Hmph." She said as she walked out and blew Robin and Beast Boy a kiss.

I turned around to see Robin and Beast Boy bright red in the face.

"Next time, I'm reading their minds to see if they're up to anything." I said trying to shake the nasty image from my head.

'My eyes!' happy screamed.

'Ewewewewewewewew!' Rude yelled.

"Man was she built-" Beast Boy started. I glared at him. "Um, hehe." He said and his eyes widened.

As I sat down, a boy in yellow and orange spandex, with a mask with lighting streaks on the edges of the mask and an orange lighting bolt in the middle of his chest. (A/N: can you guess who? Hehe)

He walked over to the table and slid the paper towards Robin.

"Kid Flash, 18, super fast." Robin said.

I closed my eyes trying not to think about Mas y Menos and the others.

"I heard about the accident, I'm sorry." Kid Flash said.

"Thank you." Beast Boy nodded.

"Let's see what you can do." I said.

"Need some fresh tea?" He said and suddenly there was an orange flash; and he was gone.

"Where did he-" Beast Boy started.

There was another orange flash and he was back in a Chinese straw hat and had a box of tealeaves.

"Wow." Beast Boy said.

"Oh, I can vibrate my molecules so fast that I can go threw walls." He added.

"I'm impressed." Robin said and smiled.

"How good are you at video games?" Beast Boy asked his eyes narrowing as he leaned on his hand.

Kid Flash smirked. "Good enough to beat you."

Beast Boy's mouth opened and he gaped. I suppressed a snort.

"How much can you lift?" Robin asked.

"About 120." He said.

"I say you're in!" Beast Boy said. "Although I could beat your butt quicker than you could say 'Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and Happy Valentines' Day!'" Beast Boy said cockily.

"You're on." Kid Flash said.

"Raven?" Robin asked.

I looked at Kid Flash. "I think so." I said quietly and smirked.

"Alright, looks like you're a Titan." Robin said.

"Yes!" Kid Flash said. He walked up to the table and Robin handed him a communicator. He shook hands with Robin and pulled up a chair next to me.

'How old are you?" He asked.

"18." I told him simply.

"What can you do?"

"You'll find out soon enough." My monotone voice thick.

He pouted and watched the next person come in.

It was the girl with the trench coat again. "Get out." I said. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" I said and a black aura covered the trench coat and it wrapped itself around her and with a flick of my wrist, I pushed her out the door.

"I guess those are your powers?" Kid Flash asked.

"Telekinetic's." I said.

A few more people who claimed to have powers came in and were escorted out.

"That's it." I said through grit teeth.

"What is she doing?" Kid Flash asked as I got up and walked over to the door.

"I'm afraid to find out. Raven, don't do anything you'll regret." Beast Boy said nervously.

I ignored him and phased out, leviating above the crowd,

"Anyone who doesn't have powers, leave or so help me I will hurt you!" I yelled.

Over ¾'s of the people ran off the island, jumping into the water crying and yelling, swimming away.

Others stayed. 'Those are the brave.' Cocky said.

I phased out and reappeared back in the main room.

"I took care of the fakes." I said emotionlessly.

"Next!" Robin yelled as I sat down.

A girl who looked 10 and had long silver-blue hair came in the room and quietly handed Robin a piece of paper. "Silverwand. 11, controls wind and sky."

"I can make a tornado, but I can't control it very long." She said and bit her lip.

Beast Boy stood up and smiled. He walked over to her and knelt down.

"Come back when you really know how to use your powers. I mean really practice, and I'm sure you'll make a great titan." He smiled warmly.

She smiled. "I will, thanks." She said and used a gust of wind to fly herself out of the room.

"Got anything to eat?" Kid Flash asked, his stomach grumbling.

"Yeah." Beast Boy said.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." A black aura covered a bag of chips and brought it to him.

"Thanks." He said as he ripped open the bag of chips and munched down hungrily at them.

"Next!" Robin yelled. An old man with a cane and white hair and beard came in the room.

"Can we help you?" Kid Flash asked, his eyes becoming stern.

"I'm here to tell you about a hero." He said shakily.

"We're listening." I said, looking at the raggedy old man.

"There is a girl…"

(A/N: haha evil cliffie… well not evil.. but- yea. Well here is your update… well this month things will be really, really, really slow… and I am apologizing in advance updates will come… just 10 days apart…..)


	3. Room 517

(A/N: ok, your probably wondering why I updated so soon…. Simple, today I have nothing to do… so I decided to make u happy and not make u wait for the next chapter, well here it is… sweetnevermore O I almost forgot, sorry about not having a lot of bbxrae fluff, it will get better, I promise!)

(Robin's POV)

We walked down the empty street. Huddling near each other we shivered against the cold.

"Damn it's cold." Kid Flash said, his teeth chattering together. "Is it always this cold here?"

"Only in the winter." Beast Boy said going closer to Raven.

"Are you to a couple?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah." Raven said simply, pink coming to her pale cheeks.

"Really? Who would have thought?" He said to no one in particular.

"We're here." I said as we approached _Lou's Bar_.

"This looks fun." Raven had sarcasm present in her voice.

"Good thing that we're the right age." Beast Boy said.

"I don't think anyone is really checking our ID's." Kid Flash said.

"Let's hope not." Raven said and Beast Boy and I pulled up the hoods of our dark sweatshirts.

"Let's hope that no one thinks you two are gangsters." Kid Flash laughed.

"Let's go." I said and pushed open the heavy metal door.

The smells of smoke and alcohol surrounded us. Beast Boy pulled the hood of his sweatshirt lower over his face.

My own dark sweatshirt was pulled low over mine. Beast Boy and Raven walked over to a table not too far from the bar. Kid Flash took a seat at the bar.

I sat down a few seats down and a girl with blonde hair in a bun walked over to me. "What can I do for you?" She asked looking at me.

"Are you Lily?"

She lowered her eyebrows and bit her lip. "Who wants to know?"

"The Teen Titans." I said and I felt Raven, Beast Boy and Kid Flash behind me.

"What do you want?" She asked her eyes holding fear.

"We know about your abilities." Raven said quietly.

"And we want to see what you can do." Beast Boy added.

She looked to the side at a big man with dark hair and a mustache. His eyes held darkness, almost evil. She pulled out the tablet from the pouch around her waist and pulled the pen from the side of her ear.

"Get ready to run." She whispered.

"What?" Kid Flash asked.

"Get ready." She said.

"You better not run fast." I heard Raven tell Kid Flash.

"What?" I asked.

"Now." She said and jumped over the bar and ran towards the door. I was shocked but I followed and so did the others.

"LILY!" I heard the man bellow. 'Ok, this is odd.'

(Raven's POV)

We ran and ran. Lily led us down the road and in alleys and didn't stop. "This is officially weird." Beast Boy said.

We stopped in front of an apartment building. She pushed open the door and ran up two flights of stairs. She pushed open a door and ran into the apartment. She ran into a room and we all followed.

The room was very small. She ran over to the closet and grabbed a suitcase. Items started to fly into it. "What is going on?" Robin asked, breathing deeply.

"He'll be here soon." Lily said fear present in her green eyes and in her voice.

"Who? That guy at the bar?" Robin asked, not backing down.

She threw in books, some clothes; anything that was of value was thrown into the suitcase.

Robin didn't stop at this. "Who is that man?" He asked taking hold of her arm.

"I'll tell you later, but we need to get out of here." She said, wiggling from his grasp.

"Get close to me." I said.

They all rammed close against me. "Not that close." I said. They stepped away and Lily held on to her suitcase. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." I said, my eyes glowing white and a black aura formed around us and transported us to the tower.

We appeared in the main room. "Wow." Kid Flash and Lily said, commenting on my dark magic.

"Why were we running?" Robin demanded, looking right at Lily.

She looked away from him, her green eyes clouded with tears. "Because we were."

Robin's jaw clenched. 'Don't push her.' I thought.

He exhaled. "Fine. You can stay here for the night, we'll see what you can do tomorrow, and we'll decide if you're a titan or not."

She nodded. Robin stormed over to the door. Just as he was about to leave he added, "No one goes in room 517."

'517, 517, what is-' I thought. "Robin-" I started.

"No one." He said sternly.

"Come on man. That's not-" Beast Boy started.

"No one and that is final!" He yelled and stormed off.

My fists clenched. "Damnit."

I felt arms wrap around me. "We'll get to see her, don't worry. He's just being an ass." Beast Boy whispered.

"What's room 517, his room or something?" Lily asked.

I turned and looked at Beast Boy, he shook his head.

"It's not his room, just listen to him." I said.

Both Kid Flash and Lily nodded.

"Hey you guys, why don't we give you a tour?" Beat Boy said, his mood brightening.

"Alright." Lily nodded.

"Sure, why not." Kid Flash smiled.

"Come on, let's go." I said and we walked out of the main room.

We gave the two a tour and then we came to room 517.

I stopped in front of the door. "Robin means well, it's just that, well he-" I started.

"Some things are really precious to him. What that room holds is. What is in that room is precious to Raven and me. So please don't go in there." Beast Boy said.

"Remember, curiosity killed the cat." I said.


	4. Sleep

(A/N: I'M UPDATING! I know, its like, wow, she's updating, well yea I was in new jersey all this weekend, and we went into NYC on Saturday and I saw the naked cowboy! No he isn't actually naked, he has underwear on, and my sister got a picture of him. Lol well anyway I'm here updating right now. So yea, well I hope you enjoy and no, sadly in this chapter you don't find out what Lily's powers are… sweetnevermore

(Beast Boy's POV)

It was nighttime and Kid Flash and I were bunking together. We were in my room and he jumped on the bottom bunk.

"You're room is really messy." He laughed as he put the pillow underneath his head and put his hands underneath the pillow.

"Yeah, well-" I started.

"It's okay, I like it messy." He admitted and chuckled.

"Hey, I'll be right back." I said walking out of my room.

I walked down the dark hallway to the main room. I tripped over something and swore at it and I continued to stumble down the dark hallway. The doors swished open and Lily, who was sleeping on the couch shot up.

"Who's there?" She asked, peering into the darkness. I flipped on the lights. She squinted as the bright lights shown overhead.

"Relax. It's me, Beast Boy." I said and smiled.

She relaxed. "Oh, you scared me."

"Sorry. I wanted to give you these." I said and walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a blanket.

I walked over and gave it to her. "Thanks." She said and took the blanket.

"Hey listen, I know Robin seems tense, but he's really a good guy. It's just with everything that has happened and-" I started.

She stopped me. "I know, I just should have told him about Lou."

"Lou?" I asked.

"The guy at the bar, the owner. I'm not ready to talk about it." She said holding her arms.

"It's okay, I won't push it." I said.

"Thanks, well I better get to bed. I have a big day ahead of me." She said and smiled. She wrapped the blanket around her and laid back down.

"Right, well goodnight." I said, turned off the lights and walked out of the main room. I ventured down the dark hallway again.

I found the stairs up to the roof and walked up. As I opened the metal door the cool night air caressed my face.

"I didn't know you like the roof."

Her voice was haunting and soothing at the same time.

"I thought you slept." I said jokingly.

"I do, but tonight I couldn't." She said.

"Is it what Robin said?" I asked.

"Yeah." Raven said looking up at the starry night. Her legs brought to her chest. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her.

"You know he's been sleeping in there?" She asked.

"He is? I can't imagine what it would be like." I said and pulled her closer till there was almost no space between us.

"But, I do want to see Star. He's not the only one who cared about her." She said.

"As much as you don't like to admit it, Starfire was your best friend." I said, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah." She said tears forming in her eyes. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." She whispered.

"Lily gets to show her stuff tomorrow." I said changing the subject.

"Yeah, it should be pretty cool." She said. She yawned. "I better get to bed, I'll regret not doing it tomorrow." She said standing up.

"Yeah, goodnight." I said and leaned in and kissed her, a soft but meaningful kiss.

She smiled. "Goodnight." She said and phased out.

"Poor Robin." I said before taking one last glance around at the night sky. I opened the door and walked down the stairs.

The hallway was dark as I stumbled to my room. I finally reached it and the door swooshed open. I heard Kid Flash snoring. I tip-toed to the bed, trying not to wake him. I climbed up the latter to the upper part and got under the covers.

I sighed. 'Robin doesn't want them in 517 because he doesn't want them to see Star.' I though. I sighed again and drifted off to sleep.

(A/N: yea I know, really short chappie, but I didn't have a lot of time. Well you found out what is in room 517, but you don't really know why Robin doesn't want anyone in there, and you still don't know Lily's powers. And you don't find out until, well two chapters from now… yea I know, well I have a good thing for Robin the next chapter and sorry for the lack of fluff, more should be coming soon! sweetnevermore)


	5. Enots raza

(A/N: ok this week was full of research papers, science reports and cheerleading crunch down.. we have a competition in two weeks…. I know, no excuse… well anyway again, sadly in this chapter you don't find out Lily's powers, that will be in two chapters… I know, I'm really drawing it out, but I think you'll like her powers…. And Robin and her get on understanding terms. And NO this is still a bbXrae, robXstar fic, I don't plan on having robin and lily hook up… but yea, this chapter is about Robin and him relaxing a little…well I hope you enjoy, this is a longer chapter. sweetnevermore)

(Raven's POV)

My annoying alarm clock woke me up again. "Dumb thing." I muttered as I turned it off. 8:30 blinked in red numbers.

I got out of bed and stretched, reaching my arms over my head. I put my cape and boots on, put my hood up and reached over to the dresser and grabbed the little black box.

I opened my door. "AH!" I yelled as the light on the wall shattered to pieces.

Kid Flash stood before me, his eyes half open in a glaze. His orange hair flying in every direction. "Bathroom?" He muttered like a caveman. It actually reminded me more of Gnarrk.

I lifted my arm and pointed down the hall. "Last door on the left."

He mumbled what seemed to be a 'thank you.' And stumbled down the hall.

'That was unpleasant.' Knowledge said, disgusted.

'He looked funny.' Happy giggled.

'I wonder where Beast Boy is?' Love asked.

I walked down the hall and into the main room. Robin was sitting at the counter, reading the newspaper. "Where's Li-" I started. He put his finger to his lips, signaling me to be quiet and then pointed his thumb over to the couch. "Oh." I said quietly.

I walked over to him. "Robin," I whispered. He looked at me. "I was thinking last night, about you." About what you're going through with her (A/N: 'her' is Star, incase you didn't know) and everything, and you're like a brother to me and I think you need this more then me." I whispered and hanged him the black box.

"What is it?" He asked as he opened the lid. He pulled out the black and purple stone, smooth and sleek and small enough to fit in the palm of your hand. It looked at it questionably.

"It's Azar's Stone." I replied. "The person who holds it goes into a deep meditation. They gave it to me because of Trigon, but I don't need it anymore. Here like this." I whispered, I took it out of his hand. "Put your hand out." I commanded softly.

"Raven-" He started.

I placed the stone in his palm. "Think about only the stone." I said.

After a few minutes I closed his hand around the stone. "Robin, still concentrate, but you're going to talk to your emotions. When you want to come out say 'enots raza'. And you will come back." I told him.

I watched as his soul transferred to travel into his mind. Someone who has never witnessed it before would think he had fallen asleep standing up, but he wasn't asleep. He was fully awake.

Kid Flash came in, he looked more awake then before. "Good-" he started to shout, but before another sound left his lips; I encased his head in a black aura shaped like a bubble. I put a finger to my lips. "Sh."

(Robin's POV)

It felt as thought I was gliding, falling through the air.

I opened my eyes, it was black. "Raven?" I called. "Raven!" I yelled, becoming a little bit frightened.

"SHUT UP!"

"Who's there?" I said spinning around.

"You." The voice said and someone who looked exactly like me, only the cape was orange.

"Didn't you listen to Raven?" Another voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked, panicked.

"We're you."

I looked around and twenty different guys who looked exactly like me stood around me. "What do you mean you're me?" I asked, surprised and scared at the same time.

"Did you not listen to Raven?" The yellow caped guy asked.

"Um, not really." I said nervously.

"She said you would get to talk to yourself, your emotions." He said.

"Oh yeah. Well I take it you're my emotions then." I said.

"Knowledge." The yellow caped me said.

"Responsibility." A maroon cape said.

"Bravery." A dark green caped me said.

"Love." A pink cape stepped forward.

"Rude." An orange one said.

"Anger." A dark red hissed.

"Wow." I said in response. "so this is what it's like for Raven?"

"I'm Happy, we're here to help you!" A darker pink caped guy said, coming right up to my face.

"Much to my dismay." Anger growled.

"Anger, you're so negative." Happy laughed.

"Shut up, you're annoying. Why do you even exists?" Anger shot back, venom in his voice.

"Guys." Responsibility said.

"I really don't like it when you fight." A gray blob said, hiding behind Responsibility.

"Get out from there!" Responsibility yelled.

"You need a backbone!" Bravery yelled to what I was guessing was Fear.

"Starfire." I said quietly.

All of the emotions silenced, even Anger stopped at the one person's name.

"Starfire?" Knowledge asked.

"Raven wanted me to talk about Starfire." I said and sighed, looking at my feet.

"Oh." Bravery said. At her name, even Bravery didn't have a backbone.

"Love, care to take it away?" Knowledge asked.

Everyone turned to face the pink caped emotion. He looked back at the rest of us. He sighed. "What is there to say? She's perfect."

"We have to be strong, for the other Titans." Bravery said.

"Especially with the new guys. They will be looking at us for courage and strength." Knowledge said.

"How do I get back?" I asked.

Knowledge rolled his eyes. "Enots raza."

I was suddenly sucked away, watching the black fall away into light. I could hardly breath; there was so much pressure on my lungs. I gasped for air, but none came to me.

I saw a bright light. I gasped for air and this time it came. "Robin? Are you okay?"

'"Raven?" I asked, as my vision came back to me and I saw Raven standing next to me.

"Robin, are you okay?" She asked.

I nodded. "Where was-" I started, still trying to catch my breath.

"How was your mind?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

"it was okay. What time is it?" I asked.

"Nine." She informed me.

I nodded. "That was weird."

She chuckled. "It is, but you don't have them talk to you all the time." She said.

"Oh." I said and smiled.

"Should I wake her?" Raven asked glancing over to Lily.

"Might as well." I said. She started to walk over to the couch. I realized that I still had the stone in my hand. "Hey Raven?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She said and stopped.

"Thanks." I said as I tossed the stone to her. A black aura surrounded it as it came to a few inches from her face.

"Anything for a friend." She said monotonously. And put the stone in her cloak and walked to the other side of the couch.

'That meant a lot Raven.' I thought as I headed out of the main room towards room 517.

(A/N: ok, well there it is, Robin is relaxed. That was a fun chapter to write.

My bad side: your so freaking lazy. This chapter should have been up a while ago…

Me: shut up, your part of me too!

My bad side: whatever.

Me: you're just jealous because I make the overall decisions.

My good side: today was wonderful

My bad side: shut up

Me: Xrolls eyesX guys please, not right now

My good side: what, I think these people want to hear it…

My bad side: no, they really don't

Me: FINE! WHATEVER!

Yeah, there was my insaneness—sorry you all had to witness that, well my bad case of insomnia has struck tonight, so that is why I'm writing this at 10:30 PM. And my foot is asleep and I'm drinking flavored water that is quite tasty… well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and a Lily chapter is up next! Well I hope you enjoyed this… R&R! sweetnevermore


	6. Reflexes

(A/N: yeah hi, its been a while since I updated… sorry about that…. XsweatdropsX um, I am really sorry… well you will be happy to know that I updated and here it is… Xslurps on sodaX this is really good…. Tehe)

I blinked, the sun beat in through the windows onto my eyes. The ceiling was high and was painted an off white color. 'Oh, right, Titan's Tower.' I reminded myself as I opened my eyes fully.

"Anything for a friend." I heard Raven say, but I don't know who she was talking to. I sat up and stretched. Raven turned and looked at me. "Oh, good morning." She said with a small smile spread across her face.

"Morning." I answered her. I swallowed the lump in my throat and rubbed my forehead. "Um, where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"Down the hall, last door on the left." She said and pointed to the big doors. 'Right, I should have known that, the tour and everything, um, maybe she doesn't think I'm a huge doofus after all.' I thought as I walked to the big doors. They swooshed open and I walked down the hall. 'Last door on the left.' I reminded myself as I finally came to the end of the hall.

I knocked softly on the door. I waited until the door opened to reveal Kid Flash. "Hi." He said.

"Hi." I responded. It was an awkward conversation… I didn't know him, he didn't know me, but then again, I didn't know any of the Titans either…

He smiled and moved out from the bathroom. "There you go." He said and walked down the hall.

I exhaled. "This place is too unbelievable." I murmured.

"Is it?"

"AH!" I shrieked as I jumped back and swung my leg upward. A firm hand grabbed onto my ankle. I blinked in surprises as Robin stared down at me.

"Karate?" He asked as he let go of my leg.

"Gymnastics." I told him.

"Let me see what you can do, meet me in the gym in five minutes." He said and walked down the hall.

'He's one weird dude. I hope ten years of gymnastics pays off.' I thought as I quickly went into the bathroom.

I ran down the hall towards the kitchen. The big doors swished open and I ran to a cabinet and grabbed a granola bar and ran out. 'I'm sure Beast Boy, Kid Flash, and Raven thought I was insane and rude for taking their food the way I did. I mean, I'm not even a Titan yet.' I thought as I ran down the hall.

'Gym, where is the gym! Crap! If I paid more attention I wouldn't be wondering stupidly down this stupid ha-' I thought but they were interrupted by some grunts and the sounds of slaps.

I turned the corner and the gym door was open with Robin beating at a punching bag. 'So this is where the gym is…'

He beat furiously at the bag, like he had something against it, like it had hurt him before. 'Wow, I hope that he doesn't beat the crap out of me.' I thought as I gulped.

"Come on, I don't have all day." He said not even looking at me. 'Crap, he knew I was there.' I inhaled as I walked in. "Do you know how to protect yourself?" He asked.

"Um, I have pretty quick reflexes that I could um, run." I said sheepishly.

"Show me." He demanded.

I breathed as I did three back handsprings and ended with an aerial.

"Impressive." He said. "But a smile way to block a punch is to put your arms up. And when they are punching swing your leg under and put them off balance. That should give time for you to get away and for another to come and relieve you."

I nodded. 'A lot to take in.' "Try it, I'll go easy on you." He said and smirked.

"Oh." I said and raised my eyebrows. "Never under-estimate." I told him.

He threw a punch, I ducked and swung my leg underneath him. He expected it and went into a back handspring.

"Pretty good." He breathed.

"Thanks." I said.

He turned his head to look at the clock. He turned back to me, his masked face serious. "Time to show your stuff."

"Right." I said as he walked out of the gym, not knowing where I was going, I followed.

He walked down the hall with his head held high. He pulled out a communicator and spoke into it. "Titans, meet down at the obstacle course. Five minutes." He said, flipped the top down and pushed open a big door and fifteen flights of steps looked up at me.

Robin started to walk down. 'I could have sworn that there was an elevator here…' I thought as the many steps mocked me.

"Isn't there an elevator?" I finally asked.

"Yeah, but this leads right out to the combat course." He explained.

I nodded. 'Of course it does…'

After about five minutes we reached the bottom of the steps. "You couldn't have had a horizontal 'T'." I muttered.

He chuckled as he pushed open a door. Sunlight poured in and I lost sight for about ten seconds. When I finally regained sight a huge court greeted me.

Raven, Beast Boy, and Kid Flash stood on a big platform.

"Raven, show her what to do." Robin yelled. Robin and I walked up to the platform.

Raven nodded and said something to beast Boy. He nodded as she flew down to the course. She put her hood up.

'I wonder what her powers are…' I thought.

"Get ready Raven." Beast Boy spoke into the microphone. He turned some knobs and buttons. "Three, two, one, GO!" He said.

I swore I heard Raven say something. Her hands started to glow black. I stared, amazed at a simple thing as her hands glowing. But it was still pretty cool.

Pillars and walls shot up from the ground. Robots came up too. Suddenly a black energy covered a pillar and it moved on it's own. The black energy moved it towards the robots. Smashing them to pieces. 'Wow.'

Raven flew right towards a wall at amazing speed. 'She's going to hit that wall!' I thought and I frantically looked around. Beast Boy and Robin seemed unfazed and Kid Flash looked a little worried.

I turned my attention back to Raven, her eyes were glowing white and she went right through the wall. My eyes widened. She is telekinetic.

She reappeared at the end of the course.

"Wow." Kid Flash and I said at the same time.

"Good job Raven!" Beast boy said.

She lowered her hood and flew up to the platform. "Thanks." She said monotonously.

"Make sure you defeat the robots and get to the end as quick as possible." Robin said to me.

I nodded. I walked down to the beginning of the course. I inhaled as I heard Beast Boy's voice over the loud speakers. "Get ready Lily."

I exhaled. 'Get ready, concentrate.' I thought.

"Three, two, one, GO!"

(A/N: hehe evil cliffie… again sorry for not updating sooner… X bad sweetnevermore, bad! X tehe well u will be happy to know, that I will be updating more frequently… cheerleading will be over in a week… science fair is done… and I have a research paper to do… but the worst is over, so be looking for a new update about maybe once a week… O and about lilies powers…. Yea… u will, and I promise you, u WILL find out her powers in the next chapter… sorry I have been drawing that out but anyway… read and review!

O and thanks to these very nice reviewers:

Forever-Doing-Homework, GreenMartian777, BeastBoyintheblue, Sorceress Of Chaos, raven'smylife, dark ember flames, Sirius Blaak, Lilliesofthevalley, annoying-little-girl, Ravenwouldplaylax, Firenze2000, AlyRaven, Egglette

These ppl are awesome for reviewing but please ppl review! U will make my day if u do!


	7. Lily

(A/N: okay, I'm updating…. Yea I know… it's been a while. But good news! Cheerleading is over this week! And science fair is done… and yea, so I should be able to update more… I had writer's block this week so yea--- and I promise (to try anyway) to only concentrate on one story… I won't go and start another one or any one-shots… but read the White Room…. Its funny, that one I wrote when I had writers block with this… so yea well R&R Sweetnevermore)

(Lily's POV)

"Three, two-" Beast Boy stared. 'Don't say one. Don't say go either. I'm not ready!' I thought nervously.

"One, GO!" Beast Boy said.

The walls, pillars and robots came up from the ground. I breathed. "This is it." I said and gulped.

"Air!" I yelled and wind surrounded me and I floated up in the sky. I looked down to see the robots crane their necks up at me and lift their arms. They turned into canons and began shooting at me. 'Great.' I thought as a laser shot up a few inches from my head.

"Fire!" I yelled, I could feel the heat on my hands and I threw fire at the unlucky robots from my clenched fists.

I smirked as they melted and I flew past them to the pillars. I weaved in and out of some of them but then decided to stop. I extended my arm out in front of me, my fingers splayed, my eyes narrowed. "Earth." I said and the pillars shook violently as my hand came into a fist and they crumbled beneath me.

I flew past them and the huge walls began moving up and down. I stopped. 'They just won't give up now will they?' I thought and smirked. "Water!" I commanded and my hands extended in front of me and water gushed out of my hands onto the gears of the walls.

I inhaled sharply and held my breath. A huge gust of icy, cold air escaped my lips and froze the gears and the walls stopped moving and I flew to the finish line. I landed and tired to catch my breath.

"Impressive." I heard Raven say over the loud speaker.

"WOW!" Kid Flash said. I blushed at his comment and flew up to the Teen Titans.

"That was awesome." Beast Boy said, smiling.

"Lily-" Robin started, a stern look on his strong face.

'You were too confident; he doesn't think you're good enough. Now I have to go back to Lou and-' My thoughts were interrupted as Robin extended his hand to expose a yellow communicator.

"Welcome to the Teen Titans." He smiled.

My eyes grew wide as a smile spread across my lips. "Really?"

"He wouldn't lie about something like this." Beast Boy smiled.

"Congratulations." Raven said and smiled.

"YEAH!" Kid Flash said and smiled.

I smiled. "Thank you." I said, tears coming to my eyes.

"The Teen Titans are back in business!" Beast Boy yelled punching the air above him.

"Raven, go over rules and regulations with Kid Flash and Lily." Robin instructed, nodding at Raven.

"Why can't I?" Beast Boy complained.

"Do you really have to ask that question?" Raven smirked.

I giggled as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. He glared at Raven and she glared at him. Then he threw his arms in the air. "Fine, you win Raven, this time." He smiled at her.

"Whatever." She waved him off.

Kid Flash smiled and Raven walked over to Kid Flash and I.

"Okay rules and regulations." She said, I just noticed how cool her eyes were, amethyst. "Okay, first, lights out at 11, unless a mission or some other urgent reason. You get 30 dollars a week for essentials, like if you want a special kind of shampoo or whatever. The government pays for heating, food and supplies like furniture and computer equipment." She explained.

I nodded in understanding.

"No tattoos for piercing other then your ears and no more then three holes." She said.

I gulped. "Um-" I started. She stopped, looking at me with her dark eyes. I lifted my pan leg and pulled down my sock.

Right above my right ankle was a rose tattoo, not even a half in long. Kid Flash awed it. "Do you want it?" Raven asked, her face showing no emotion.

"Kinda, not really." I admitted.

"Give me your foot." She commanded.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Give me your foot." She repeated.

I blinked a few times. "Um- alright." I said and lifted my leg to where she held out her hand. She held on to it and said something I didn't quite understand. Suddenly her hand glowed a light blue and found its way over my tattoo. She placed her hand on my ankle then closed her eyes. She waited a few seconds, and then removed her hand.

The tattoo was gone. "Wow." Kid Flash and I said at the same time as she let go of my ankle.

"That was weird." Kid Flash said and looked at Raven.

"Thanks." I said.

"Anyway, this rule I am adding, don't bug me." She said monotonously.

Kid Flash chuckled. "I'm serious." Her face was stone still. He gulped and smiled nervously.

"Um, okay." He said and looked at me.

"That is pretty much it." Raven said and turned and phased out.

"Uh-" Kid Flash said.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked, looking down the lonely hallway, trying to see if anyone was around.

"I was hoping you did…" HE laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. I hit my palm to my forehead. (A/N: I do that everyday… tehe) "Perfect. I knew I should have paid more attention to the tour." I grumbled, shaking my head.

"We both should have." He shrugged and looked around the hall.

"Okay, we're going to be okay." I said, reassuring myself more then him. "What's the worst that could happen?" I asked and chuckled a little. (A/N: I said that one time when I was outside on a cold day without a jacket, and guess what… it started to rain… haha just thought I'd put that in there)

Red lights started flashing and loud beeping noises blared through the halls.

"You spoke too soon." He said and smiled.

"Um, what is this?" I asked, worriedly.

"Titan's, trouble. Meet on the roof." Robin's voice echoed through the halls.

"Eep." I jumped as the sound of this voice.

"Hang on to me." Kid Flash commanded, eyeing the ceiling, extending his hand.

"Excuse me?" I asked, looking questioningly at him.

"Do you want to get to the roof?" He asked

I nodded. I took his gloved hand and he pulled me to him, his arm around my waist. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks.

Suddenly everything was a blur, Kid Flash was running and very fast. I think he went threw the ceiling because the next thing I knew we were on the roof, Kid Flash's arms still secure around my waist.

"You left them alone?" Robin asked Raven as he glared at her

"She looked unfazed. "They're here and alive aren't they?" She asked.

Robin huffed. "Alright, we haven't had any training together but I think we'll be okay." Robin said reassuringly.

"Oh! By the way, here is your uniform Lily." Beast Boy said, handing me a small pile of clothes and a pair of boots on top.

"Oh, uh-" I started. I had nowhere to change.

"Here." Raven said, grabbed the ends of her cape and outstretched her arms in a 't', like a changing room of a sort.

"Behind me." She instructed.

I took the clothes from Beast Boy and walked behind Raven. "Don't look." I warned.

Robin, Beast Boy, and Kid Flash shook their heads and smiled nervously.

I soon came out from behind Raven. They had a purple long sleeved belly shirt. A black shot skirt, black boots and purlple leg warmers up to my knees. "I like it." I smiled.

"Alrgiht. Let's go." Robin said. Beast Boy turned into a raven and flew up in the sky. Raven put her hands under Robin's arms and I looked at Kid Flash.

"Um-" I started. Then I thought of an idea. I creathed wind that could carry both of us. I held out my hadn to him. He took it and I followed closely behind the others.

"It's Doctor Light, he's not a big threat!" Robin yelled. I nodded. 'You're going to be fine.' I thought.

We soon arrived to the spot where Robin said the bank robbery was and I stared at the broken window to the bank.

"Do you think there are people in there?" Raven asked.

"SHUT UP!" I heard a man yell and a woman screamed.

"Yeah." Robin nodded, his masked eyes narrowing.

"Dude, that is low, even for Light." Beast Boy said.

"Alright, here we go. Beast Boy, you go in there as a small animal, not noticed, and get some of the people out of there. Kid Flash you do the same, Raven you too. Lily, you're going to be a distraction. And I'm going to call in the police and take Light down, Kid Flash, after you get about 2 people out of there, you come and help me with Light." Robin said.

Everyone nodded. "Let's go." Robin said. Raven phased out and Beast Boy changed into a mouse. Kid Flash ran into the bank and Robin ducked behind a car. I looked at him. He nodded. 'Its go time.' I thought

I started simply by throwing small rocks at the window.

"What's that? Who's there?" Dr. Light asked.

I kept using my powers and throwing the rocks. The fire hydrant next to the bank started to rumble. "Water." I whispered and the top exploded and water shot everywhere.

"AHH!" Dr. Light yelled and clutched his head.

I looked in the alley to see Raven and Beast Boy have people. _That's everyone. _Came across my mind. I looked at Raven, she nodded. I turned to Robin. He looked at me with questioning eyes. I nodded, confirming he could go.

Kid Flash came in a 'flash' and looked at me. I nodded and he and Robin went in.

"AHH! I give up! I give up!" Dr. Light said as he fell to the ground.

"That was easy." Robin said as the police cars pulled up.

The policemen took Dr. Light and he screamed. "I will get you Titans!"

"Good job on your first mission." Robin said to me. "You did well."

"I was just the distraction." I said simply.

"That doesn't matter. You still did well. Everyone did. Great first time back Titans." Robin said.

They all smiled slightly. "Let's go." Beast Boy said, he turned into a pterodactyl and grabbed on to Kid Flash. Raven scooped up Robin and I flew on my own this time and soon the giant 'T' shaped tower came into view.

'I'm a Teen Titan.' I thought as we landed on the roof of my new home.

(A/N; okay, yea there is an update, not a very good one, and YES! U find out what lily's powers r! aren't you happy? Haha well this flavored water I'm drinking is very very good and im a lil hyped now and be looking for an update in about a week or so! Hehe thanks and R&R OOO and thanks to these very very kind ppl for reviewing:

Angel, Yeah RIGHT! Shade Spitfire HoopBanana AlyRaven Forever-Doing-Homework raven'smylife Sunkistgurl10 Sorceress Of Chaos SuperSaiyan2Gohan Lilliesofthevalley GreenMartian777 and special thanks to raven'smylife! For being a faithful reviewer! And others… I just feel like talking about raven'smylife lol and if u have any questions… feel free to ask them… I m here to help… lol sweetnevermore)


	8. Muffled Sob's left alone

(A/N: this is a relatively quick update compared to others… tehe… sorry about those…. Um so yea… this chapter was like a kinda dud chapter… I mean, it has some good stuff in it, and it might be long… idk, but yea.. so R&R.. sweetnevermore)

(Raven's POV)

A week had passed and we had combat practice everyday for long hours. 'I'm going to smash that spiky-haired, jerk-faced m-' I thought as I trudged tiredly down the hallway. I inhaled as my feet made noises going across the carpeted floor. I turned a corner and BANG! I was suddenly pushed against the wall and had a warm body and lips pressed against mine.

My eyes widened from surprise, then they closed and my arms snaked their way up to around his neck. 'Hmmm. He smells like Beast Boy.' Lust awed.

'He is Beast Boy.' Responsibility said.

'Shut up.' I thought and pressed myself against him even more. 'It has been a long time since we have done something like this.' I thought and deepened the kiss slightly.

He finally broke away. "Sorry." He blushed and scratched the back of his head . "We haven't done that in a while." He smiled, his green eyes mischievous.

"It's okay." I breathed, staring at him.

'HOT!' Love yelled obnoxiously in my head, I shut my eyes at her comment.

"It's just with the new Titans and-" He started, looking at the ground, a small blush spreading across his green face.

"I know." I said and reached a hand to his cheek and touched it gently, looking at him.

"Raven, I-" Beast Boy started, but was interrupted by an 'a-hem'.

I looked to where the noise had come from and my eyes narrowed dangerously as my hand quickly left Beast Boy's cheek.

Kid Flash stood in the hall, a giant smirk on his face. His blue eyes held mischief, his arms folded over his chest. "You should really think about getting a room. I mean come on, there has to be like what? 40 some rooms in this 'T'."

Beast Boy was suddenly thrown to the other side of the hall, caused by a black aura. My cheeks were a bright red. 'I'm going to kill him. Kid Flash, you are going to die.' Rage seethed and my mouth was set into a scowl.

'AIIE!' Embarrassment cried loudly inside my head.

"I'll give you a millisecond to run." I threatened, my hands suddenly encased in their black aura.

"Yikes." He said sarcastically, his eyebrows went up then back down sarcastically and then he 'flashed' down the hall.

Beast Boy chuckled and sighed, he put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." He said, kissed the top of my head and walked slowly down the darkened hallway.

I smiled as I touched my lips. It had been a long time since Beast Boy and I had shown any signs of affection towards each other. 'Now, what to do to the soon to be 'late' Kid Flash.' I thought. 'Read his mind and find out his name.' Happy giggled.

'That's not a bad idea. Thanks Happy.' I said and walked down the hall towards the main room.

Lily was busy at the stove and Kid Flash and Robin were playing video games. I looked at the clock; 8:30. I decided I would try to get to know Lily first.

"Hey." I said and walked up along side her.

"Hi." She said, mixing something in a bowl.

"What are you making?" I asked, looking at the concoction.

"Cookies. Wanna help?" She asked, her eyes pleading to have another girl to talk to.

I smiled slightly. "Sure."

"Here, scoop the dough in little balls and put them on the cookie sheet and put them in the oven. I'm frankly surprised that you guys even have cookie sheets." Lily laughed.

"Okay, and yeah." I chuckled slightly. "We aren't the ones who are into cooking."

"Oh, well that is going to change! I didn't just work at the bar to see guys." She smiled, then her smile fell slightly, as though she remembered something.

I smiled too, deciding not to question (or read her mind) to about why she just stopped smiling. "I'm not the best cook."

"I hear that!" Robin yelled over his shoulder. Kid Flash burst into a fit of laughter.

"You can't do any better." I said and smirked.

"Psh, I'm a guy. That's okay." Robin said and waved me off with a flick of his gloved wrist.

'Oh, I'm going to get that sexist, spiky-haired weasel if it is the last thing I do.' Bravery challenged Robin in my head.

Lily giggled. "Training was hard today. I'm doing this because I think everyone deserves a treat."

"That's good. But we wouldn't have to make cookies if some spiky-haired leader wasn't a dictator and an obsessive-compulsive weirdo." I mumbled.

"I heard that." Robin said bitterly.

"I don't care." I replied back like a prep, cocking an eyebrow.

Lily and Kid Flash laughed at our quarrel.

I did was Lily told me to. I put a tray in the oven, and then I started another tray. Lily and I talked and she laughed mostly, I just smiled slightly. Then I put the last piece of dough on the tray and I came to a jolting stop. My breath caught in my throat and I dropped the tray. The dough went everywhere on the floor.

"Raven, what's wro-" Lily started.

"Nothing." I said and hurriedly floated into the hall.

I squinted. I didn't wan the tears to come out. 'Stay in.' I pleaded with the tears.

I heard the doors swish open. "Raven-" Robin's compassionate voice said quietly from behind me.

"I never baked with Starfire." I said quietly, tears falling now, much to my attempt to stop them.

He turned me around. I looked at him, his usual stern face was set into a frown. He gulped. "That doesn't mean you can't do that with Lily."

I nodded. "I know, but it doesn't seem right."

'I miss Starfire.' Sad said, crying.

"Robin?" I asked and sniffed, not looking him in the eye.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can I see her?"

He looked at me through his mask. He looked at me, judging whether or not he should let me to or not. 'Azar, please, Azar if you can hear me, let me see Starfire. I need to see my bes-' I started to pray. He smiled slightly. "Yeah, go ahead."

I smiled as I hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered.

"You're welcome." He said and hugged me back.

I released him and chanted, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." I phased out and reappeared in front of room 517.

I stared at the cold metal door. 'Room 517' was written across the middle of it in dark letters. 'Do you really want to go in?' Fear asked.

"Yes. I do, I just-" I started, breathing slowly and gupled.

'Don't know if you can.' Knowledge said quietly.

I shut my eyes. Starfire, my best friend, never did I admit that, but she was my best friend. And I loved her like she was my sister. And I loved Cyborg like a brother, the same with Robin. And Beast Boy is a different love. These people are my family. Robin is like a stupid, slightly older brother who was too over-protective, but loved you all the same. Cyborg was like my older brother, kind, understanding, and never judgmental of me. Starfire is like you're annoying younger sister, always wanted to be with you, wanting you to do things with them, but they would be the most understanding person of all. And these people are my family. Cyborg, my dead brother, Robin, my sad, broken-hearted brother, and Starfire, my almost dead little sister.

I took a deep breath; my hands were sweaty and my heart was thudding quickly in my rib cage. I gulped and typed in the entrance code in the keypad by the door. I typed it in so slowly it felt as though years were passing me by.

I finished and the door unlocked. It swished open quickly.

I held my breath as the smells of disinfectant and medicine choked me. I stepped in the door, and it closed behind me.

My eyes fell on Starfire; she was just laying there, still, not moving.

Tears welled in my eyes as I slowly walked towards her bed. I blinked and the small, salty tears streamed down my face.

I neared her bed and shivered. Her orange locks lay on the pillow, sprawled all over. Her eyes were closed and her breath was slow, her chest moving up and down. Instead of her normal purple outfit, she had on a hospital gown. It has been a long time since I had seen her.

I stood there, a foot from her bed. I stood there crying, my chest heaved with the sobs. My emotions were going crazy inside my head.

'Go to her you coward!' Bravery yelled.

'I can't.' Sad cried.

'I'm not happy!' Happy cried.

'Shut up!' Rage growled.

"All of you be quiet." I commanded as I wiped my eyes. I gulped and used every ounce of strength I had to move my legs.

They felt as though they were one hundred pounds each.

The twelve inches to her bedside seemed to take an eternity to get to. I finally made it to her bedside. I stood there, staring at her, the tears pouring down my face now. My bottom lip quivered slightly and then my legs became suddenly too weak to hold my weight and they caved and I hit the ground hard on my knees. I knelt my Starfire's bed. My head buried in the mattress, my sobs muffled. I felt as thought some of my heart had been ripped out; and in a way it had.

I soon regained some composure and looked at Starfire. "Starfire." I paused and took her hand. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. That guy, he- he almost killed you, and I didn't do anything to stop him." I cried into her bed now. I lifted my head. "And Star, we miss you. Beast Boy, me, and Robin."

It pained me so much to say Robin. He didn't just miss her. He needed her. He needed her with all his heart; sure Beast Boy and I were his friends, but he needed someone to love him like Starfire. "It breaks Robin's heart to see you like this. Knowing that he couldn't have done anything, just watching you fall from the air. Star, he may not seem it, but he's ripped up inside." I said and squeezed her hand tighter.

"Come on Star, wake up." I urged with all my might. How I wished so much that I could bring her back. How I could simply just chant 'Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos' and everything would come back to normal- Well, as normal as it would get without Cyborg. "Please Starfire, give me a sign that you can hear me." I begged her motionless hand.

"Please." I begged and started to cry. No one deserves this. Robin, doesn't deserve this.

XflashbackX

_I put my head to his chest; he had a heartbeat and was breathing. "Robin-" I said. "Is she dead?" _

"_What?" _

"_Is she- is Starfire dead?" He asked choking on his words. _

"_I don't know." I said. _

"_Check. Please." He said desperately. I nodded and looked for Starfire. Tears fell when I saw her body. I flew over to her. _

_I closed my eyes and read her mind. "She has a heart beat, but she's in a coma." I said._

Xend FlashbackX

I remember the exact look in his eyes when he asked me if she was dead. His mask eyes were wide in shock. His voice was like I never heard it before, desperate, needing, almost like he was begging that she was alive.

"Please." I begged again.

Nothing replied. I closed my eyes, I closed them tightly. I sighed. "You were- are my best friend Star." I got up quietly and walked towards the door. I paused, something wasn't quite right. I turned to the window, no one was there.

I shook my head. 'Relax.' I thought and walked out the door, but not before wiping the tears from my eyes and putting my hood up.

"Well, at least I found out Kid Flash's name." I said and smiled slightly. "Wally." I chuckled and walked down the hall.

(SS's POV)

I looked in the window. Raven- yeah, that's her name, was crying and talking to Red who was in the bed. 'Hm, so Starfire isn't dead. The Boy Wonder lied to the public. Tsk, tsk, Robin. That goes on your record.'

"See you later, --Raven." I said quietly and disappeared into the dark night before she could see me.

"Tomorrow will be a great time to see the Titans again, I think I'll drop by for a visit." I said, and smirked under the mask. "Seeing me again will surely put a smile on their faces." I said sarcastically and ducked into an alleyway. 'I just need to stop by the Doctor's and get more supplies.' I thought mischievously and ran down the alleyway towards my favorite doctors' "office".

The Titans are going to have a fun time seeing me again.

(A/N: yeah, I know, long time, wasn't quick, I know. But I have this all written out in a notebook, I just don't have the time to type it… but yea, I know I'm a horrible updater, but this chapter is a little longer then the others. Its 5 pages, instead of the usual 4.. lol well anyway hope you enjoyed and try to guess who ss is…s.n. evermore O and special thanks to all of these reviewers:

raven'smylife, Lilliesofthevalley, Shade Spitfire, Agent of the Divine One, and Sunkistgurl10 thanks again!)


	9. Wings and Roses

(A/N: ok, I know I've been a bad updater…. Bad megan… lol well anyway, I hope everyone had a very good easter, I did, family came, I typed this, enjoyed my new legwarmers XjumpsX im happy! Lol well anyway, here is the next chapter, I think it may be long, and thank Relient K for entertaining me and making me write this chapter… O and thanks to the reviewers, and no, SS is not super slade, slade's son, or nor does it have anything to do with Slade… lol SS stands for special someone… haha, although, he's not that special…Sweetnevermore)

(Raven's POV)

"AHH man, I'm gonna whoop ass!"

"NO WAY! I'M SO WINNING!" Kid Flash shouted, elbowing Beast Boy in the side who elbowed back. They were playing video games, which they had been doing since they got up this morning. 'Oh Azar, smite whoever invented video games.' I thought dryly as I rolled my eyes and sipped my tea.

Kid Flash and Beast Boy had become close in the past week or so, battling each other in video games, belching contests, and for Azar's sake yes, they had a 'who's-feet-stink-the-most contest' and Robin joined in on that one and was a judge. Beast Boy won.

This morning, Lily got to see Beast Boy it "game mode". Lily's room is almost done, but she has been on the couch these nights. She had just gotten up, when I was sitting at the counter.

Beast Boy and Kid Flash came bounding in, arguing about who snored loudest (Kid Flash won that one.) when they ran over to the couch to play video games. I'm surprised Lily made it out in time. She made a ball of air and shot up to the ceiling. "HOLY CRAP GUYS!" she yelled, her brow furrowed in frustration. "Can I at least get up first!" She yelled at them.

"You're up." Kid Flash pointed out, a smirk on his face.

"You better ru-" She paused at her chose of words. "Never mind." She muttered as her feet connected with the ground as she stomped over and plopped down on a stool.

"You guys made it seem so fun and simple on TV." She huffed and blew a strand of blonde hair out of her face.

"Living with three boys is not easy. And uhh- that was one time we did that commercial." I said, rolling my eyes in remembrance. "It was our first, and last."

She smiled slightly. "What were you advertising again?" She asked, her blonde hair falling in her face.

I sighed. "Air fresheners." I said monotonously. She burst into a fit of laughter; she fell off the stool and was clutching her stomach in pure pain from laughing. "I –re-member- that!" She chocked out.

Robin came in and just stood there staring, then he looked over at me.

"Raven made someone laugh?" He smirked.

"Oh, everyone is just sooo funny today." I glared as Beast Boy and Kid Flash laughed as well.

I got up and went to the window with my cup of tea in hand. I floated slightly above the ground and as I neared the window, I noticed the fog rolling in.

"Hm, looks like we might have some rain." Lily said. "Well, I'm going to get dressed, in case we have a mission." She said and waved her hand loosely as she walked out the door to the bathroom.

I waited a minute before I went over to Robin. "You notice how she wears long shirts all the time?" I whispered.

There was a pause and then he nodded. "I think there is something more to Lily then we expected." He said and moved away from me as she re-entered the room.

"Do you guys think there is going to be any crime today?" She asked as she let her hair fall down around her shoulders. I had to admit, I'm surprised Lily doesn't have a boyfriend. I mean I do, and I'm not the prettiest girl ever.

"I don't know, maybe this fog will scare them off." Robin shrugged and read the newspaper, scanning the front page with his masked eyes. He had his hand under his chin, giving him support as he leaned on the counter.

Before I die, I am going to see those eyes of his. Not even for his closest friends ahs he taken that mask off. Although, I know I'm going to have to wait until Starfire sees them though, he is saving his eyes for her, I know it. But they're probably going to be green, or a bright blue, but no eyes could beat Gar's.

His eyes are so warm and inviting. He could smile, and his teeth would never show. He could talk, and his lips would never move. It's all in the eyes. When he looks at you, its' like he can read you, and he can. He senses when I'm distressed, when there's something wrong. And I love him.

Just then I felt strong arms come up from behind me and snake their way around my waist. I gasped quietly. "Hey Rae." He whispered in my ear. He sounded like a god. Right up there next to Azar. I felt his lips on my jawbone. They slowly made their way down my neck. Adrenaline shot through me and made my heart beat miles per minute. 'Sorry Azar, he is…' I thought in pure delight. His arms around me made me want to go all out crazy with him. 'Where did that thought come from?' I thought and felt his warm lips on my skin.

'That would be me.' Lust moaned in ecstasy.

"Ahem." Robin coughed deliberately. Beast Boy jumped back. The warmth was gone, and so where the kisses. 'Damn Robin.' A blush fell over my cheeks and I didn't look Robin in the eye.

"Sorry." Beast Boy laughed, he blushed and went back over to the video games. I have learned to control my powers, luckily or Beast Boy and I wouldn't be able to do that suddenly.

"AIEE!" I heard a squeal then I felt thin fingers wrap around my arm and jerked me off into the hall.

Before I could regain any composure, Lily was bombarding me with questions, her eyes full with mischief and wonder. "Is he a good kisser? Do you make out a lot? Have you ever seen him nude? Have you done it ye-"

"LILY!" I shouted. I stared at her. She just gave me a mischievous smirk. I blushed a deep red.

"Yes. Not really. No and NO!" I said, my eyes widening on the last 'no'.

"AIE!" She said and smiled. "I am so jealous. I've always wanted a guy." She said and bit her bottom lip in sheepishness. "Raven, you're so pretty, it must not be hard for you at all." She said. I was baffled.

"Really?" I asked, I looked at her head; she might have hit her head on something hard and might not be fully conscious. (A/N: HUMOR! Lol)

"Yeah! My gosh Raven." Lily smiled and nudged me with her elbow. She giggled.

"Well, thanks. And you're not bad looking either." I smiled slightly.

She laughed. "Thanks."

I hesitated on what I was going to ask next. "Hey Lily?"

"Yeah?" She asked, her eyebrows going up.

"Wh- why do you always wear long shirts?" I asked.

Lily's face morphed into a look of pure pain and sorrow. "Well- I-" She started.

The blinding red lights and the obnoxious siren blared. 'It never fails does it?' I thought and Lily and I ran into the main room.

"Unfortunately, the fog didn't scare the crooks off, jewel thief, downtown. Titans GO!" Robin yelled and ran out the door. We all followed and made it to the roof. The sea breezed ruffled our capes and hair.

Beast Boy turned into a hawk and carried Robin across the bay. I put my hood up and closed my eyes. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." I levitated off the ground and flew over the bay.

Lily did a swan dive and dove in the water. Kid Flash ran across the water, and Lily was using her powers over water to make her breath and swim quickly under the water.

I am surprised the fog didn't engulf us, or that we got lost, because we made it to the jewelry store.

We got to the jewelry store and the window was cracked and the shattered pieces lay on the ground. "Careful Titans, I don't know who it is." Robin whispered.

Just then I saw the flap of a black cape.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. My favorite super heroes." A mechanical voice said.

"Great, its X." I said monotonously.

"Oh, you got that right Raven. I'm back." He said and I could tell he was smirking under that mask of his.

(Lily's POV)

"Great, its X." Raven said monotonously. I looked at the guy. He had a black jumpsuit, and a ragged black cape, and a white skull looking mask on with an a red 'X' over the eyes.

"Oh, you got that right Raven. I'm back." He said.

"Who is this guy?" I asked, eyeing him.

"Red X." Robin seethed. "He's going down."

"Oh, not yet, kid. You didn't introduce me to you're newest members." Red X said and turned his head to look at me.

"Lily, and Kid Flash." Beast Boy said, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, Lily's hot." He said and then laughed. I could feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment and anger. "Hey, I made her blush." He said sinisterly. I looked at Red X and scowled. I glanced over at Robin, I could tell he didn't like this guy. Maybe because he was really arrogant, or maybe that was just me.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled and Kid Flash and Beast Boy went at him first. Beast Boy turned into a dinosaur and swung his tail at Red X. Red X did a back flip and shot X's from his hands and Beast Boy turned into a bird and dodged them and flew high up into the sky. He disappeared above the fog and I couldn't make out where Robin or Raven were…

Kid Flash ran around him, but he suddenly disappeared. Kid Flash stopped and looked around. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven yelled. I turned and saw Raven up in the air. Red X was on the roof and she picked up a car and through it at him. He shot an X at her and it wrapped around her body and shot one at her mouth.

She let out a muffled scream and plummeted to the ground. "RAVEN!" Beast Boy yelled, his eyes wide as he reappeared a few feet away from me. I looked back up at Raven. Waiting for her to make impact with the hard cement. I got ready to shoot air to try to break the fall somewhat, but I couldn't summon it. "What-?" I asked, I looked over at Beast Boy; his eyes were wide with fear. I searched around for Red X, but didn't find him. Kid Flash ran over and caught her just in time, he looked at her and helped take the X off her sides.

I turned my attention over to X. He laughed. "Well, if it isn't the cutie who worked at Lou's." His mechanical voice laughed.

"How did you know that?" I asked, anger coming over me, from X and from him bringing up Lou's.

"I went there a few times. You're Lou's daughter right?" He asked, stepping closer to me.

"Yeah." My eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Hm… well, I still think you're cute, how about a date?" Red X chuckled.

I had enough with this guy. No, I had more then enough; the fires of hell could eat this bastard up for all I care. "DATE THIS!" I yelled and slammed my fists into the ground. Fire shot up and went right to him. The ground quaked and I made a big dent in the street the size of a manhole

He was hit and flew back. "Don't talk about him! He's not my dad!" I yelled, I stomped and a huge rock came up and floated in the air. I moved my hands in front of me and pushed on the air in front of it and the rock flew at him with so much force.

It started to rain. No, it started to down pour.

He dodged it and flew right towards me. He pinned me to the ground. I screamed and thrashed beneath his grasp. I kicked and tried to punch, but it didn't work, he had me pinned. He bent down and whispered in my ear.

My eyes widened. "No." I whispered, and tears formed in my eyes as he jumped up and dropped a rose down on the ground.

"LILY!" Robin yelled, he ran over and knelt beside me. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." I said, I brushed him off and got up. I hid the rose in my legwarmers and it scratched my leg. "I'm fine." I said and looked at the ground, wiping a tear away from my eye, good thing it was raining, or they might have found out that I was crying.

"Damn it that guy makes me mad." Beast Boy growled, his face in a permanent scowl, his arm around Raven.

"I'm gonna kill him." Raven seethed. Her eyes red with what I supposed was rage, a black raven-like aura covered her and protected her from the rain. Robin's hair was flat and stuck to his face and so was Kid Flash's.

"First time meeting him, and I hope that it was the last. But I'm being realistic and saying it's not." Kid Flash said and shook his head. "Bugs the shit out of me."

"Let's just go home. The fog is clearing." Robin said and turned his back to us.

"But the rain hasn't." Beast Boy added, he looked up at the sky and then back down at the ground.

"Let's just hurry up and go." I added and shot a blast of air towards the ground and flipped up into the air. Before I knew it the other's followed and we neared the giant T.

"The security system is on right?" I asked Robin as we were in the main room. I looked at the windows and looked at the computers that had the video cameras.

"Yeah. Why?" Robin asked.

"I- I- was just wondering- I'm going to bed." I said quickly and hurried off towards --- where was I going? I didn't have a room yet. 'Damn.' I thought as I turned back around, ready to go back into the main room.

"LILY WA- oh." Beast Boy yelled running to the door, but then stopped once he saw me. He smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "KID FLASH! COME HERE, WE HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" Beast Boy yelled, and turned back to me.

"WHAT!" Kid Flash countered.

"GET YOU'RE LAZY ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Beast Boy laughed.

"Shut up!" Robin yelled, as he joined the group forming at the entrance to the main room.

"Um, what is going on?" I asked, generally confused and dying to get the rose out of my legwarmer, surprised that no one saw it too.

"Shhhh…" Beast Boy whispered, putting his finger to his lips. "It's a surprise." He smiled.

I looked at Raven, maybe, hoping, praying that she would show some sign of to what was going on. No such luck, reading Raven's face was like trying to pass your body through a cement wall without super powers, simply impossible. Kid Flash and I sighed at the same time.

"Come on." Robin smiled, he walked down the hall and led us to two doors. He grabbed my shoulders and placed me in front of one door, and moved Kid Flash to the other.

"Okay, on the count of three, push the button and open the doors…" Robin said. I glanced over at Kid Flash who stood looking at the doors. I turned back and took a deep breath. "Three…" 'Okay, this can't be that bad, can it?' I thought.

"Two… one… open!" Robin said and simultaneously Kid Flash and I opened the doors. I gasped at what I saw.

"Is it-?" I started.

"Yeah." Robin said, I could tell he and Beast Boy were smiling.

"AH!" I shrieked, I raced in the room and jumped on the bed. "It's my room!" I smiled and looked around. A double bed with a purple comforter and cool, dark icy blue walls, a bookcase, a desk, and a closet welcomed me. I turned around to see Robin place a silvery band that said 'Lily' in black letters on the door. I run up and wrapped my arms around him and hugged him.

"THANK YOU SOO MUCH!" I yelped and squeezed him tightly.

"Um- you're welcome." He said and smiled.

I raced over to the next room, and saw Kid Flash soaking everything in too. "This is awesome!" He smiled and jumped up in the air. "Thanks guys!"

"You're welcome dude!" Beast Boy said and put an arm around Raven. She smiled slightly, and so did Robin.

"Well, we'll let you get to your rooms." Robin said and waved the other titans to follow him.

"Well this is awesome." Kid Flash said and looked out the window to Jump Bay.

"yeah, it is." I admired the view from his room.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the sack." He said and glanced at me. It started to rain.

"Ok, well, good night." I said and walked out of his room. The doors swished behind me and I entered my room. I plopped on my bed and picked up a pillow and hugged it to my chest. I used my earth powers to lock the door. I pulled the rose carefully out of my legwarmer and looked at it. It was a red rose, a big red rose. It was beautiful, the stem had dried blood on it and then I pulled down my legwarmer and looked at my leg. Dried blood was caked on some cuts and my leg was relatively sore.

I glanced at the rose again and lightning cracked through the sky and illuminated my room. I hugged myself tighter. What that psycho idiot, Red X said was still plastered in my memory.

XflashbackX

_"I'll tell everyone your little secret. I'll tell the Titans about you, and I'll tell Lou where you are."_

XendX

I shivered. "Damn him." I whispered. I can't let the Titans no about Lou, and I can't have Lou know where I am, because if he did find out, it would only make him angrier, and-

There was a soft knock at the window. I froze and glanced over; my eyes were wide. The rain was pounding down on the window and the thunder rumbled violently in the sky. "Fire." I whispered softly and made a small fireball in the palm of my hand and slowly inched my way over to the window. I cracked it open, and stuck my head out of it. The rain beat on my head and I looked on either side of the window and below it. Nothing.

'I'm just hearing things.' I thought and turned around, extinguishing the fire as I did so. I walked over to the bed, and then hit myself on the head. "Duh, the window." I said, I forgot to close it and hurried over, the rain had the carpet soaked right below the window. I sighed and went into the bathroom and got some towels. I came back and dropped them down on the wet spot.

"Nice room."

I froze. I couldn't move. 'Someone is in here with me.' Fear clouded my mind and my feet were frozen to the ground. Suddenly, I realized who it was, without even looking at them.

"What are you doing in here? How'd you get through security!" I seethed. My fear turning into anger. I spun around and he was standing right in front of me. His black mask with the red X going through it was staring at me.

"I'm admiring your new room. It's a lot better then the one back with Lou. And you left the window open." His robotic voice laughed.

'That's right, the alarm only goes off if you open it from the outside.' I thought. "Shut up. Get out of here, before I get the other titans." I said, the fireball reappearing.

"A- a-a. Remember our little conversation?" He asked.

I closed my eyes. "Yes." I bore through grit teeth. I made the fire go away.

"Good." He said, I could tell he was smiling with satisfaction underneath that mask.

"What do you want?" I asked, I took a step back from him. But he only took a step forward.

"I want you to come with me." He said and walked over to the window.

"For?" I tested him.

"On a date. I want to show you something."

"And if I don't?" I said, my eyes narrowing and my arms were folded across my chest.

"Then you'll be getting a very unwanted visit from Lou." He countered.

I sighed and let my arms drop to my sides.

"So come on." He said, he extended his hand and opened the window. He placed his foot on the ledge and looked at me.

I took his hand and he pulled me close. "We're going to jump." He warned me.

"What!" I asked. 'He's insane, this proves it.' I thought.

"Don't use your magic." He said and looked out over the bay.

"WHAT!" I asked even louder.

"Shh. Don't worry," He started, then leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I have wings." And he pushed off the ledge and we plummeted to the ground below.

(A/N: Ok, if you haven't figured it out yet, Red X is SS… yeah, I know, really stupid, but yea, I have updated so the next chapter will be lily again, I think… so yea, review! I love it when you do, even if it's 'great story' I will still thank you, cuz I love to get that kinda stuff, so yea. Well I enjoyed this chapter, so yea… and it was long too! And I left off at a cliffie… hehe well anyway, ttyl! sweetnevermore


	10. Bobby and Jane's

(A/N: hi its me, I know that I needed 15 reviews for the chapter, but I mean, come on, I only want reviews! Who doesn't? Don't answer that, I know one of you will say that u don't… so w/e, but anyway here is the next chapter! It is alllll about Lily! So if you wanted to find out more about her past, and Lou, and everything, you have got to read this! OH! And the stuff in _Italics_ is a flashback! Ok? Ok no im on with the chapter! sweetnevermore)

(Lily's POV)

We plummeted to the ground; Red X had me in his grasp, tightly pulled against him. The rain pounded down and I swallowed a scream. 'What the hell is he talking about, wings?' I thought and we plummeted faster to the sharp rocks down by the Tower's base.

"Watch this." He whispered mechanically in my ear. I sucked in air. 'My God I am going to die.' I thought. Fear swept over me. This was insane. I could just conjure up some air and I could be saved. This maniac was going to kill me, he dragged me out of the tower so he could kill me!

My mind clouded over with terror. I was going to die. What was I going to do? I suddenly found I couldn't move and my legs and arms were stiff as boards.

'Someone help ME!' I screamed inside my head. I started to hyperventilate when I felt a prickly feeling race up my spine. It felt like tiny microscopic bugs where eating away my flesh.

The next thing I knew my feet were planted firmly on the solid ground and rain beat down on my head. My bangs were plastered to my forehead and Red X stood next to me. "See? Nothing to worry about." He laughed.

I shot him a death glare. "You could have killed me you know that!" I yelled at him. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" I screamed at him. I wanted to smash his skull into cement when he put his finger to where is lips would be.

"Is this anyway to act in front of the dead?" He spoke softly.

I stopped and stared at him. "What?" I snapped. I was ready to take my boot off and throw it at him. He pointed around me. I took my eyes off of him and looked around. All around me were tombstones. Big ones, small ones, big tombs and more. "What the hell!" I snapped at him, fury and rage bubbling up inside of me ready to be released in the best element to release it in; fire. "Why did you bring me here!"

"Because-" He started, he took a step closer to me, his masks' hardcore expression didn't phase at all. "You haven't been here in years…"

I stared at him in shock and started to walk backwards. I swallowed, but my mouth was completely dry. "H-how do you k-know that?" I stumbled with words. Instead of rage, fear slowly crept up my spine and made me shiver.

He stepped closer, despite my efforts to get this creep away from me. Tears threatened to pour down my face, but I blinked rapidly. "I know that because, I've known you for a long time." He said and put a cold-gloved hand on my cheek. "I've known what you've been through." He whispered, his mechanical voice cold, and unforgiving.

I jerked away from him. "What do you want from me!" I screamed at him. The tears falling from my eyes like rain, which it started to rain harder now.

"I want to know you better-" He started, he moved even closer to me now. "And I want to help you." He whispered, he was now just inches from me. I stared up into the mask of Red X, the villain that we had just fought.

"Get away from me." I hissed. I turned and ran but was stupid enough to forget that we were in a graveyard and I tripped over a small tombstone. I landed on my face, in the cold, wet ground. I turned to look at the tomb, which I tripped over and when my eyes fell over the name, I sobbed. My body heaved with my tears and cries. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I had my hands over my eyes.

"Robert and Jane Palbar, great friends, parents, and workers. 'We love you Lily'…" He read the tombstone out loud. "You're parents."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed and whipped air out at him. He flew back and hit the trunk of a tree. I stood up and walked towards where he was laying. "You did this on purpose. You wanted to make me remember them! Did Lou send you? Does he know?" I screamed and shot another blast of cold air towards him.

"I did it because I wanted to. I did it because you needed to come back here. It's been years Lily." He said and cocked his head to the side.

I narrowed my eyes at him and stared at him. "Leave me alone!" I yelled at him and ran. There was a church and I ran there to take cover from the rain. I yanked open the heavy wooden door and stumbled in. Lightning flashed in the sky. I looked in the church.

It was a catholic church and there were paintings and statues all around the room. Pews lined neatly leading up to the altar. Candles were lit and soft organ music filled the church. I walked in quietly. I feeling of eeriness surrounded me. Then I saw an old man sitting in the first pew.

"Hello friend." He said quietly. I froze. 'Shit. I didn't think there would be anyone in this church now.' He slowly stood up and turned to face me.

"Hello sir." I said in a mere whisper. He had dark sunglasses on and he had a long, thin cane. He turned his body to look at me.

"You're, you're b-blind." I said, and then shut my mouth realizing I had been really rude.

"Yes, yes I am. And I can tell you're young." His dark chocolate skinned face said. His face looked so calm and peaceful.

"What, what are you doing here?" I asked. I gulped then looked up to the choir loft where the music was playing.

"Listening to my grandbaby play, and praying of course." He said and chuckled. "What are you doing here?" He nodded toward me.

"I'm here- I'm here because, my parents died." I said quietly and dropped my head to the ground. 'Don't cry, don't cry.' I pleaded with myself.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, but you know, the Lord will help you miss." He said and walked slowly over and reached out a hand. I hesitated, and looked at his hand. "Just 'cause I'm blind doesn't mean I bite." He smiled. I instantly felt bad and I reached out and touched his hand.

He gave my hand a small squeeze and then smiled. "Feel better?" the man asked. Just then the door opened and I turned around. It slammed behind Red X and he came walking up to me. "Who's that?" The blind man's face fell. He looked nervous and somewhat afraid.

"Just a friend. He's mute, he-he can't talk." I felt like I belonged in hell for lying to a blind man and lying in church.

"Oh, a brother." The man smiled wide. He looked like he was the happiest person on the planet for meeting someone "like him" tonight. "Hello brother." The blind man reached out. I glared at Red X. He nodded and took off one of his gloves. White skin peeked out and he reached for the old man. "Ah, yes, it's nice to see you. Oh, well-" And then the blind man started to laugh.

I smiled. "Well sir, my friend and I have to go." I said simply and turned away.

"It was nice to meet you miss, and you too brother." The old man said and Red X and I stepped outside. It stopped raining and the cool brisk air ruffled Red X's cape. I cast him a sideways glance.

"Fine." I muttered and walked into the graveyard. I could feel him follow behind me and I stopped in front of my parents' tombstones. Memories came flooding back and I started to cry.

"Mommy! I'm home!" I said and walked into the restaurant. Mommy and Daddy owned it and they made really good food. Lou, my daddy's best friend since he was a little kid was the cook and he made the best pancakes.

_"Lily! I'm in here sweetheart!" I heard my mom call from the kitchen of the restaurant. It was a family restaurant and it was called 'Bobby and Jane's'. _

_"Hey Lily!" Lou said, his deep voice bellowing. He came out and scooped me up in his arms. I giggled and hugged him. He was like and uncle to me. _

_"Hi Lou." I said. _

_"Where's my lil' girl?" I heard daddy's voice. _

_"HERE!" I squealed and jumped out of Lou's arms. It was recently my 7th birthday and there was still some cake leftover that I really wanted to have. _

_"Hey Lily!" My dad said and smiled as he picked me up and hugged me. _

I stared at the graves and started to cry more. My parents didn't deserve to die. He did, he should root in hell for what he did.

_I came home from school and walked into the restaurant. "Mom! I'm home!" I called. I walked around. No one was in the restaurant. I looked around. "Mom?" I called again. It wasn't like mommy not to answer. "MOM!" I yelled. "Dad? Lou!" I started to get scared and I ran into the kitchen. _

_I walked into the swinging doors and screamed. "MOMMY!" I screamed. I lunged at her and grabbed onto her. "MOMMY!" I screamed. "Mommy, wake up!" I yelled. Red water was dripping out of her throat and her eyes were open. "MOMMY!" I looked up and saw Daddy, with the same red water dripping from his throat. "LOU!" I screamed. _

_"Lily!" He bellowed. I cried even more. He grabbed me around the throat. I couldn't breathe and I tried to scream. "If you tell anyone I did this, I'll kill you too." He threatened and put a big knife to my throat. I cried harder and tried to kick him. His grip around my neck tightened and I stopped. _

_"YOU KILLED MOMMY! AND DADDY! WHY!" I screamed at him. I was so scared; I didn't know why he did it. _

_"I did it because I wanted the restaurant, and I was tried of not getting what I wanted-" There was something different about Lou; there was a look in his eye that I never saw before. "So I killed them. And Lily, no one will find out about this, now will they?" He threatened and squeezed my neck harder. I gasped for breath. "WILL THEY!" He screamed at me. _

_I shook my head ferociously. "NO!" I gasped. _

_The police came and they looked around the restaurant. They took Lou in a room for a long time and a nice lady with a badge on her shirt stayed with me and told me everything was going to be alright. Then, a tall man with serious eyes came out of the room with Lou and he looked at me. I gulped and he walked over. _

_"Lily, I'm Detective John Louis. Can you come in here for a minute?" He asked me nicely and put out his hand. I got off the seat and walked in the room with him. He told me to sit in a chair, and he sat in the one opposite of me. _

_"Lily, do you know who did this?" He asked me. _

_I stared at him. 'If you tell anyone I did this, I'll kill you too'… Lou's voice echoed. I shook my head. _

_"Do you know anything about this?" He asked me, his eyes hardening. _

_"I know, that Mommy and Daddy where killed with knives. Probably ones from the kitchen." I said and looked at the ground. _

_"Okay, and can you tell me anymore?" _

_"I was at school, and I came home and I saw Mommy and Daddy on the floor." I explained. _

_"Was Lou with you?" He asked and looked at me. _

_I gulped and I didn't want to but I did anyway. "Yes." I lied right to the man's face. I never lied, and Lou- I couldn't believe Lou would do that. _

_Mr. Louis sighed. "Okay, thank you Lily. That will be all, you can go."_

I stared at the graves and breathed heavily. "X?" I asked.

"Yeah?" His mechanical voice countered. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. I inhaled and then relaxed again.

"How do you know about me?" I said and looked at him.

He cocked his head to the side. "I know about you from going to Lou's a lot." He said and shrugged.

"Do you know Lou?" I asked and stared at him.

"You could say that." He said and crossed his arms over his chest. I glared at him.

"What do you know?" I asked. Maybe he knew all about what happened eleven years ago.

I unfolded his arms and took a step closer to me. "I know that your parents died eleven years ago and that he inherited the restaurant, the house, and you."

"That's it?" I asked. Surely he had to know more. He had to, if he was a friend of Lou, he had to know more.

"Yup, that's it." He said and took a step back.

"Do you know who killed them?" I asked. I wanted to test him, see if he knew anything more.

"Nope. No one ever found out did they?" He asked. "It was like they killed themselves."

"Oh, they didn't kill themselves." I laughed. I don't even know why I laughed.

"You know who did it?" He asked me. He looked at me. I wanted to rip that damn mask off his face and see who he was.

"Yeah, you could say that." I stared at him and tears welled in my eyes.

_"LOU!" I screamed. It hurt so much, I don't know why he keeps doing it. Every week, with belts, plates, even a knife once. "LOU!" I screamed again. It hurt so much I wanted to die. I wanted to die every time he did it. And it was because of the smallest things. Dropping a plate or screwing up an order would send him over the edge. I couldn't deal with it at this age, I was only 15! _

_"Oh, Lily. Keep crying, keep screaming! It only makes me hit you harder!" He screamed at me, he pulled his fist back and it made contact with my shoulder. I screamed out in pain, but between the loud music that was played at the bar, no one could ever hear me. _

"Well, who did?" Red X pressed. He really wants to know, doesn't he? Fine, I'll tell him. I'll tell him every gory detail. I spilled my guts, I told him everything, from who killed Robert and Jane Palbar to how Louis Thompson beat me. "He- he beat you?" Red X asked.

I exhaled and closed my eyes. I pulled up the sleeve on my arm to show the bruises. A turned around and lifted the back of my shirt to show him the welt marks from the whipping of the belt. I cried as I felt Red X's gloved hand touch them.

"I didn't know that." Red X said and looked away.

"Well don't feel bad." I cried. "No one did."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked. I pulled my shirt back down over my back and turned around. I stared at him.

"You know, I wanted to die. For 6 years, I wanted to die. When he beat me, I just wanted it to stop. But he said if I told anyone, about the murder, or the beatings, he would kill me. And he said he wouldn't hesitate. But I was afraid to die." I said and covered my face. I started to sob. It hurt so bad, but if felt so good to tell someone. Keeping the secret for eleven years. I dropped to the ground on my knees, crying and crying.

Then, I felt warmth. I looked up and to the side to see Red X hugging me. One side of me told me I should punch him and run, but the other told me to just let it go and have him hold me. I was never held before.

"I'm sorry." His mechanical voice said. I got slightly angry; I couldn't even tell if he was serious or not. I couldn't tell if he meant it, or not. I looked up and in the distance.

"Oh my God." I whispered, I was in a state of shock. I started to hyperventilate, I couldn't breath.

"What?" Red X asked.

"Get me out of here. Now." I whispered.

"Why?" He snapped. I could tell he was getting irritated with me, but I was too scared to move. I might as well just stab myself with a tree branch, because I knew if I didn't do something, that same thing might happen.

"Lou."

(A/N: AHAHAHAHA! Evil cliffie! Ahaha, well I updated, and I know that wasn't 15, or 12 reviews, but o well, I fetl like updating cuz I haven't in a while, so if you would be so kind and review this time, it would greatly be appreciated and o! updates should be coming soon because… SCHOOL IS OVER! WHOOOT! Lol, well anyway, review please! swn


	11. Another one?

(A/N: Ok, I feel like updating, so I'm updating…. Plz review… its not that hard people! O and many thanks to Sevvy101, Lilliesofthevalley, Sorceress Of Chaos, and Kandechan for reviewing, you guys rock! See if you ppl review, you get mentioned in my stories! Xsmiles hopefullyX maybe that will make you review… idk, but anyway, here is the short chapter…)

(Lily's POV)

My heart stopped beating. 'Oh my God.' I thought. Fear clouded over me and my breath quickened. "What?" Red X asked, casting a look over his shoulder.

"Lou." I said and started to hyperventilate. 'He's gonna find me. My God he's gonna find me! MOVE!' My head told me, but my legs wouldn't move.

"I knew that, but-" He started. There wasn't time for talk. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, hoping that this villain would have a little part in his hear to help me. I wrapped my arms around him in an embrace.

"Please, get me out of here." I cried into his shoulder. I felt him exhale, then I felt his arm around my back.

The feeling of microscopic bugs came back and the next thing I knew, the rain had stopped, or so I thought. I opened my eyes and looked around. We were in an apartment. I looked around. It wasn't like it _wasn't_ furnished; it had a lot of modern furniture. I wiped the tears from my eyes and I looked over at X.

"Welcome to my home." He said and outstretched his arms and plopped down on a couch.

"You live _here_?" I asked, not believing that in fact, he lived in a modern apartment.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" He asked, sitting forward on the couch.

"Nothing." I blurted. 'I just pictured you living in a warehouse or something.' "Do you have a family?" I instantly regretted it though, because the reason he might be stealing is because he doesn't have a family.

"Yeah, a mom and a sister." He said as a-matter-of-factly. "But they don't live here. They think I'm dead."

"Oh." I said and looked at the ground. I held my arm, I don't know why but I was nervous to be in here. I looked at the clock, it was 11:30 at night.

"Hey Lily?" I looked up at him. He was standing now and he took a step closer to me. I blushed. 'Why am I acting like this?' "I have a question." He said and took another step forward.

(Raven's POV)

Thunder boomed and the lightning flashed through my dark curtains. 'Stupid lightning..' I thought and sat up in bed. I glanced over at my alarm clock, 11:30. 'Hm, I wonder how Lily is doing?'

I stretched and quietly got out of bed. I tiptoed across my room and walked to the door. I made it to the door and pushed it open. It swooshed open and I walked out into the hall.

I crept past the bedrooms really quietly. I was past the bedrooms and almost at the kitchen when I heard something behind me. Thinking it was the tower I kept moving.

I stopped and I spun around. I could have sworn I heard someone behind me. O well. I continued down the hall and quickened my pace.

"Boo."

I gasped and spun around. "Flash!" I hissed at him.

"Sorry. I thought I'd have a little fun." He said and smiled.

"The last time I got scared-" I paused and smirked. "Let's just say that it was worse then any scary movie you've ever seen."

He chuckled. "Anyway, couldn't sleep?" he asked and yawned.

"Yeah. I was kinda worried about Lily." I said and looked at the ground. 'I can only imagine how weird that sounded.' I thought and sighed.

"Oh yeah, I think she'll be okay, I mean, I'm not allowed in her room after hours." He blushed.

"Do you like her?" I came out and said it, my monotone voice testing.

"I like her as a friend, sure she is nice and everything, but I don't like her like that." He said and shrugged.

"Oh, okay." I said and sighed. "Well then who do you like?"

'HAPPY!' I yelled inside my head. Happy was starting to get control of my head _and_ my vocal chords.

'Oh, come on! You know you want to know!' Happy giggled.

"Well-" He started.

"No, you don't need to tell me." I said and walked past him into the kitchen. (A/N: haha don't you people hate me now for not telling? Lol)

"Well, I'm going to go to bed awhile. Goodnight." He whispered and dashed down the hall.

As I walked into the kitchen, I walked over to the window and looked out over Jump City. Lightning cracked through the sky and the rain beat down hard on the rooftops.

I got a strange feeling. "Something's not right." I said and my brow furrowed. I phased through the floor and checked the basement. I looked in Robin's room, Beast Boy's room, and Kid Flash's room. I checked the evidence room. I couldn't put my finger on it. I gasped. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." I whispered harshly and my body phased through the wall.

I reappeared in 517. Starfire laid there peacefully. "Damn it." I swore, this was really starting to get on my nerves. 'Raven? We need to talk.' One of my emotions said.

I scoffed. "What?" I whispered.

'Just come in already!' Rude yelled.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." I said slowly, concentrating on what I wanted to do. Well I really didn't want to go in my mind, my stupid emotions wanted me in there. After a few repetitions of my mantra, I was in my mind. The barren landscape was really starting to get old looking. "What?" I hollered into the bleak, brown wilderness.

"There you are!" Responsibility said and grabbed onto my hand. "Oh, the reason you're here is we think you might want to see this." My maroon clad emotion said and led me down a dusty old path.

She led me down a path and we finally made it to a clearing and all the other emotions were huddled in a circle. "She's here!" Responsibility yelled and all the emotions turned and looked at me.

"Raven!" Happy squealed and embraced me in a tight hug.

"Get off me." My eye twitched as the pink emotion had her death grip on me.

"Oh, hehe, sorry!" She laughed and backed away.

"Why'd you bring me here?" I asked and glared at my emotions. Most of them were so useless…

The yellow emotion stepped up; her wide-framed glasses low on the brim of her nose. Knowledge. "We brought you here because we've discovered a new emotion."

"What?" I asked glaring at her. They had got to be kidding, another damn emotion?

"Hey Raven."

I peeked beyond Knowledge to see a purple-blue emotion sitting on a stone chair. "Who are you?" I asked monotonously, glaring at her.

"I'm Understanding." She said and smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm the one who tells you about someone, or tells you if something is wrong." (A/N: I know that isn't right, but just deal with me lol)

"Oh?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow and tapped my foot.

"Yeah, and right now, I'd go check on Lily." She said and narrowed her eyes. My eyes widened as realization took over. I appeared back in room 517. I phased through the walls and appeared in Lily's room.

I flipped on the light switch. There was no one in her bed, and her window was open, the wind flapping her curtains and the rain dampening her carpet. "Oh, crap." I thought and ran out of the room and into the hall.

I ran to Robin's door and pounded on it. "Robin!" I yelled. "ROBIN!" I yelled, panic coming over me. 'Where's Lily?'

"Raven?" Robin asked his door opening.

"Robin, Lily isn't in the Tower." I said sternly.

"What!" He yelled. Anger apparent on his face. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked, coming out of his room rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, I checked the whole Tower, and her window is open." I said and stared at him.

He exhaled, mentally deciding what we were going to do. "Titans, get dress. We're going to find Lily." Robin said sternly and narrowed his eyes.

(A/N: Okay, that was a really short chapter, and it really wasn't that important, it was kinda a blah chapter, but yea, but I felt like updating, so yea, well anyway, plz review, it would make me happy… swn)


	12. Found her

(A/N: hi again, I've read over some of the recent Xhaha EmiieRoxsX chapters, and sorry, this has become a Lily fic… but don't worry, it will go back to Raven and Beast Boy, there will be some fluff, and I do plan on making this story longer then Eighteen, but that is just a guess… And I think I'm going to start responding to your reviews… just cuz I feel like it so here we go!

**Lilliesofthevalley: **haha, well she gets out of it (as you can tell) but what I'm planning you might know, its pretty obvious, well to me it is, but yea, thanks for reviewing!

**Sevvy101: **what? Don't you enjoy my other chapters? Lol jk jk, had to mess with ya there… but THANK U! I feel so loved… you are a great reviewer… and thank you again!

**Ravenwouldplaylax: **Don't you just like her? I mean, I did make her that way on purpose, I mean her living in the real world for eighteen years… and never really fighting evil…(dealing with evil Lou) but still, not fighting in a sense what the Titans are used to so yea… Thanks for reviewing!

**Kandechan: **haha, I will, I will don't worry… (I am right now) lol and yea, I have this whole picture of him in my head, like this big fat Italian guy (no offense to Italians, I m one!) with big black sideburns, you know… well thanks for reviewing you rock!

**Sorceress Of Chaos: **ha, well, you'll see, in this chapter too! Lol, and I think maybe, you'll like it…. –Smiles- thanks for the reviews!

Ok, done with that, Let's go to the story!

(Raven's POV)

"Where the hell is she?" I mumbled as I phased into the main room.

Robin was in there with Beast Boy. Robin was leaning on the kitchen counter, and if looks could kill, Beast Boy would be dead right now.

"So, what did you find out?" I asked monotonously. My hood draped over my head and my eyes focused on Robin. I was really not in the mood to go out running all over Jump City looking for Lily, who shouldn't be out there anyway.

"There were no signs of struggle, so no one kidnapped her." Beast Boy said and glared at nothing in particular.

"What did I miss?" The doors whooshed open and in came Kid Flash. 'Better late then never.' Rude replied dryly.

I sighed inwardly. 'You guys need to shut up.' I thought and stared at the three boys.

"Nothing important, now let's go." Robin said and ran out of the door to the ground floor to get his bike. Kid Flash dashed out behind him leaving Beast Boy and me in the main room for a second.

He stared at me and smiled. A tingle rushed up my spine. I smiled back, sighed and he nodded. He turned into a bird and flew out of the room.

"Lily, I just hope for your sake that you're hurt, because if you're not, Robin surely will. And if he doesn't, I will…" And with that I phased through to the bottom level of the giant 'T' shaped tower.

Robin strapped on his red helmet. He was straddling his bike and its bright red color shined in the dim light of the garage. Kid Flash had his arms crossed over his chest and a small scowl caressed his features.

Beast Boy was again glaring at nothing in particular. Robin gripped the handles of the bike firmly. "Everyone's communicator is on?" he asked and looked at the three of us. Everyone nodded. "Good, Beast Boy, take to the sky on the East side, Kid Flash, West, Raven North, and I'll take the South." Robin said and again, we all nodded.

Kid Flash dashed out and Robin's bike zoomed out, roaring into the thundering sky.

"Maybe you should take the ground." I said, trying not to let my worry show.

"Hey, I'll be okay." Beast Boy smiled and reassured me. He bent down and kissed me. It had been a while since we shared a kiss and I enjoyed every moment of it. I felt his tongue brush my lips for a second, then I felt him move back. I honestly didn't want him to go, but we needed to find Lily. "I'll be fine." He said, smiled again, and morphed into a raven, and flew out.

"Be safe." I whispered, I touched my lips and flew out of the garage as well. "Lily, you really better be hurt." I grumbled as the rain poured down on my head. Thunder crashed and lighting flashed in the dark sky.

'Oh yeah, she better be hurt.' Rude thought obnoxiously.

'I like the rain.' Happy giggled.

'You like the torrential downpour?' I asked sarcastically.

'No, just rain.' Happy laughed and made an airplane sound with her lips.

I rolled my eyes. 'Only me, only _I _have to have emotions that talk to me.' I thought and sighed.

(Lily's POV)

He came closer to me. I stared at him. 'What the hell does he want?' I thought nervously. My palms were getting sweaty, an annoying trait I got from my mother. I gulped. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Lily-" he started, but stopped. "Can I show you something, but you have to promise you can't tell anyone." He said and I narrowed my eyes at him in confusion. I cocked an eyebrow and stared at him.

"Um, sure?" I half asked. He looked up at me through that stupid mask.

His chest moved like he sighed. He reached up to his mask and peeled it off starting at the chin. I gaped at him. 'Oh. My. God.' I thought and I couldn't help but stare at him.

His mask was off, and he was holding it his hand. He stared back at me. "Well?" He asked and smiled hopefully.

He had shaggy brown hair and piercing blue eyes, he had soft features, well, he was just straight gorgeous.

"Uh- I- you-" I started, dumbfounded. 'Snap out of it! You look like an idiot! Speak!' I urged myself. "What do you want me to say?" I asked and looked at the ground, trying not to let those gorgeous eyes meet my own.

He snorted. "What ever you want." He smiled, his lips curled perfectly into the smile and his teeth were a gleaming white.

'Crap, don't look at him. You'll just get sucked in…' I thought.

"Um, Lily?" He asked, a pink tint colored his face.

"Yeah?" I asked and gulped.

"Well, could I kiss you?" He asked and looked up at me. (A/N: I know this is so corny, but deal with me here… lol)

My eyes widened. "Um-" I started. This was embarrassing. And to top it all off, it would be my first kiss. Wow, that just hit me, my first kiss… God I'm a loser!

He smiled and stepped right up close to me. "You're supposed to say yes." He chuckled and placed a hand on my chin and lifted my chin to him and he pressed his lips on mine.

'Whoa.' I thought and felt his other hand on the nape of my neck. I put my hand on his shoulder and let my other hand dangle. I was debating on whether or not to 'pop' my foot like in the Princess Diaries… but I decided against it, because if I did, I'd probably hit furniture or something else.

In the old movies, that black and white ones, the girl would always swoon and gasp after a kiss. And if it was a bad kiss, or an inappropriate time to kiss, she would smack him. But I wasn't going to smack Red X. I kinda like him. 'What the hell? I like him! This won't be good…' I thought, but shrugged and kept kissing him.

He pulled back and smiled at me. I bit my lip and looked down at the ground. I could feel the heat on my cheeks and I bet he could tell I was blushing.

"I- I- uh- well-" I started. 'Shoot, I'm blubbering again.

He looked at me. In my current predicament, I couldn't speak English, so I put my arms around him and hugged him. I took in his scent and held it in memory.

Suddenly, the gem on the side of my skirt started blinking. I released Red X, and stared at it. "What is this?" I asked and grabbed it, it was blinking red, and I was starting to get a little bit nervous.

He looked at it. "It's a tracking device." He said and his eyes narrowed.

"Crap." I said and looked around, frantic before the other titans found me.

"Here." He said and went to a window. He opened it and the rain came pouring in.

I looked at him. I didn't want to go, as strange as that sounded. 'Was I going insane? I mean, I think I like a villain. Wonderful.' I thought the last part dryly. I gulped, and I did what I could do, I hugged him. "Bye." He said and looked sad to see me go.

I had a foot on the ledge, ready to jump. "Wait-" I started. He looked at me. "What's you're name?" I asked and half smiled. I mean, I only kissed the guy; the least he could do was tell me his name.

"Arson." He smiled and then he pushed me out the window. I screamed at first, but then like an idiot, I realized I could fly.

"Air." I whispered and I was off, floating in the sky… the raining sky. Suddenly I heard a roar of a motorcycle. "Oh, no." I quickly fly off in the other direction, back to the tower.

I could see the tower, it was in sight, I was almost there. "Yes, maybe they won't know I was gone."

"Doubt it." The thunder cracked in the sky and the lightning flashed.

"AHH!" I screamed in shock. I turned around, ready to face whoever was behind me. "Heh, hi Raven." I smiled nervously. She had a scowl on her face.

"You have a tracking device." She said monotonously.

"I kinda realized that." I said and looked at the ground.

She sighed. "You don't know how worried we were about you." She said and then pulled out a communicator. "Robin. I found her, head back to the tower. Tell Flash and Beast Boy." She said and then closed the top and stared at me.

"Let's go." She said and flew back to the tower.

'Shoot, now I feel guilty.' I sighed, and followed Raven back to the tower, which I knew tonight was going to be a long night…

(A/N: Okay, there is chapter 12…. I hope you enjoyed… and I hope you review…O and I know that really isn't Red X's name… I think its Jason actually… but Jason reminds me of my best friend's brother, and I couldn't have that… lol

Caden: HA! Well there really wasn't any fighting in this chapter….damn….

Suki: There was romance… and I know you think I'm weird for putting Lily and Red X together, but you'll see what happens… I think you'll like it, well at least I hope you do…

Avery: ha, well Raven really wasn't mad at Lily…. That was me being sarcastic you baka's…. anyway, the other Titans are mad too, but just wait and find out… gosh….

Me: You guys just summarized you know that right?

Caden, Suki, Avery: Yeah….

Caden, Avery: SO!

Suki and me: -sighs-

if you don't get this, you have to read my profile…. Thanks for reading, and I made this chapter short, but the intro and the endings really long! Sorry about that… blame happy, she made me do it! Lol jk jk swn)


	13. You idiot!

(A/N: well there we go, another chapter! And _italics_ are flashbacks, Hope you enjoy…O and thank you too all who reviewed for the last chapter! )

(Raven's POV)

"Lily, what possessed you to leave the Tower without telling anyone!" Robin snapped.

'Yup, he's pissed.' Bravery said dryly.

'Well the idiot shouldn't have left the tower…' Rude said and scoffed.

'Guys.' I thought. 'You're getting annoying. Shut up.'

'Fine! Be that way.' Courage said and they all shut up.

"Lily, something could have happened to you!" Robin yelled, I could tell he was angry, very angry.

"I'm sorry okay?" She glared at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm old enough to take care of myself." She seethed.

We were still waiting for Kid Flash and Beast Boy to come back. I was wondering what was taking them so long…

Robin sighed and I could tell he just rolled his eyes underneath that mask.

"I'm sorry okay?" Lily said, tears brimming in her eyes. "I didn't mean to make you guys worry. I don't know what I was doing." She said and shook her head in disappointment. "I'm sorry." She said and started to cry.

I sighed. 'Way to go Robin, you made her cry.' I thought.

Robin sighed. "Look, I didn't mean to blow up at you like that." Robin started. Just then Kid Flash came in the main room, holding his chest as he tried to catch his breath..

"I couldn't find Beast Boy." He said, breathing heavily.

"What?" I asked, my eyes growing wide.

"He didn't answer when I tried his communicator." Kid Flash said worried.

My breath caught in my throat. The light bulb above my head shattered. "Raven-" Robin started.

"We need to find him." I spoke in a mere whisper.

"Raven, I'm sure-" Robin started again, stepping closer to me.

"NO!" I yelled, three more light bulbs shattered. I took a deep breath. 'Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos.' I thought. "We are going to find him. Now." I said calmly.

Robin took a breath; he looked almost, annoyed with me. "Raven, calm down."

"I _am_ calm." I said in a forced whisper. 'Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos.'

Robin walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders, trying to look into my eyes behind the shadow of my hood. "Raven, the storm, it could be the storm, that could be why he didn't answer, the static."

I swallowed; I couldn't believe what I was about to say. In a whisper only Robin and I could hear. "What if it was Starfire? Don't you remember? 'Check. Please.' You told me to check on her, and I did. Now I want you to check on Beast Boy. Please." I told him, almost begging him. I stared at him. I think I over did it, but it needed to be done.

He dropped his hands and he looked at the ground. I heard him sigh. "Titans, we're going to find Beast Boy." Robin said and the lightning flashed in the sky over the bay.

"Let's go." Kid Flash said and raised his eyebrows. He flipped on his communicator and dashed out of the tower.

"You didn't need to go there Raven." Robin said and looked at me with a stern face. He ran out of the main room and the doors swished behind him.

"Sorry." I whispered. Lily was still in the room with me.

"Raven?"

"Don't- just get out, and find him." I said coldly. It was her fault that he was out there. And he told me that he was going to be fine. He told me not to worry. I told him to stick to the ground.

I heard Lily sigh, and I heard the doors swish open. I stepped to the window that over looked the bay. "I'll find you Gar. I'll find you." My eyes glowed white and I phased through the floor.

I was soon flying over Jump City. "Robin." I spoke into my communicator. "Robin." I tried again, talking louder this time.

"What?" He snapped on the other line. A roar was heard I knew he was on his R cycle.

"Does Beast Boy have his tracking device?" I asked coldly. If he was going to be mean, then I could to. And I could be mean; every one of the titans knew that…

"No." Robin's face appeared on my communicator. "Because the tracking device is in the communicator and the storm is causing static so therefore-" Robin informed me, but I interrupted.

"I get it, thanks." I said coldly and I put my communicator away. The rain pounded down on my head. "Beast Boy, where are you?" I whispered and stared at the bleak night ahead of me.

(Beast Boy's POV)

'Damn.' Yup, damn. That hurt. It didn't help that it was raining either. Stupid storm. Stupid me. Stupid cement. I should have listened to Raven. I should have been smarter.

_Soaring through the sky as a hawk, I was looking for Lily like the rest of the Titans. The rain was pouring through the sky and thunder was cracking through the clouds. 'Maybe I should land.' I thought to myself. _

_Suddenly a bolt of lighting cracked a few feet in front of me. Because of the suddenness of it, the bird instincts took over and I plummeted to the ground. I was able to morph into my regular form, but that wasn't good either. I was still falling and there was nothing I could do about it. _

_I knew once I hit the ground, I wouldn't be getting up again. I wouldn't be able to see Raven. I wouldn't be able to see Star finally wake up, or see Robin, or Kid Flash. _

_My life was flashing before me. My parents. The accident, the Doom Patrol. This wasn't how I wanted to leave this world, and damnit I wouldn't give up! _

_I bounced off an awning and hit the ground with a thud. A sickening crack was heard and I figured it was my arm. Fire spread through me and I thought it would be better not to move. I winced at the pain shooting through my arm and it spread throughout my whole body. I stayed sprawled on the ground, unmoving, eyes closed, letting the rain pour harshly on me. _

My whole body ached now and since I landed on my arm I figured it was broken.

I winced as I tried to roll over. Pain. "Ahh!" I moaned. I sucked in air, my breath quickening. 'Settle down Beast Boy, get your communicator you idiot.' I told myself. I lifted my head to look at my belt. The communicator wasn't there. "Shit." I muttered as I put my head back on the cement. "It must have fallen off when I hit the awning." I thought out loud.

The rain continued to fall on me. I just then remembered something I heard from an anime one time when I was channel surfing and watching TV. "'No fair sky, I'm the one who should be crying.'" I repeated to the sky. (A/N: that quote is from FullMetal Alchemist, and I don't know the quote exactly, but its close to that, sorry for the interruption.)

I turned my head to see where I was. Then, I saw my communicator! 'YES!' I thought. 'Finally, something is going right.' I stretched my good arm across my chest to the communicator. I ignored the pain caused when I stretched. I reached for the communicator and wrapped my gloved hand around it. 'Finally, something good hap-' I stopped mid thought when I picked u my communicator. The communicator fell apart when I picked it up.

It took all I flippin' had not to scream. I sucked in air through my nose… 'Screw it.' "AHHH!" I screamed into the night sky. "Damn it all!" I hollered. I was shaking with anger. 'I am I superhero for God's sake! I wasn't supposed to let lightning scare me! I'm not supposed to let the damn bird instincts take over!' I thought with disgust.

"I'm a failure, and I'm wet." I growled and laid on the cold, wet pavement waiting for anything or anyone to save me.

(Raven's POV)

"AHHH!" That scream jolted me out of my thoughts. "Damn it all!" I heard. 'Could be someone in trouble.' I thought and swooped down to where I heard the scream.

It was hard to see with the rain and everything, but I thought I saw someone lying on the ground. I squinted as I walked closer. "Beast Boy!" I yelled and hurried over to him.

"Raven?" I heard him ask, it sounded like he thought he was crazy.

"Beast Boy!" I crouched down next to him.

"Rae, I think my arm is broken." He winced, pain lapsing his face.

I stared at him. Anger suddenly came over me and I couldn't control myself.

"You idiot!" I slapped his chest. "Why did you go and fly? When I told you to stay on the ground, you just had to fly! How could you be so stupid! I can't believe you would be so dumb! God, Beast Boy, do you know how worried I was over your dumb ass?" I yelled at him.

"Raven, I'm sor-" I stopped him when I pressed my lips on his. I could tell he was wide-eyed. I just cared about the kiss, I just cared that he was okay, and he wasn't dead.

I pulled back and we were just inches apart. "What was that for?" He whispered with a goofy smile on his face.

"For being an idiot." I half smiled.

"Hm." He said and pouted. "So I should be an idiot more often?" he asked.

"No." I smiled slightly. "Let me help you." I said and helped him sit up. I reached for my communicator when he stopped him.

"Wait." He said and stared at me with those green eyes. "I'm going to kiss you in the rain." He smiled and pulled me to him. His good hand holding the back of my neck while I snaked my hands around his neck. I had my eyes closed and I enjoyed every moment of it. We stayed there for a few moments when I pulled back for air.

"I need to call Robin, tell him I found you." I said softly.

"Alrighty then, and Rae?" He asked, the rain making his bands stick to his forehead.

"Yeah?" I said before I contacted Robin.

"I love you."

I blushed. 'HE LOVES ME!' My emotions hollered.

'Wait, we knew that already…' Happy said, puzzled.

"I love you too Beast Boy." I said and called in to Robin. "I love you too." I smiled.

(A/N: Okay, there we go, I have finished the chapter, and right before I left for vacation! Well my (few and numbered) fans, I will be back in about 2 weeks with another chapter, hopefully. Where we are going, it takes 7 or so hours to get there, so I should be able to write something… lol well I hope you enjoyed! And see you guys soon! swn)


	14. pancakes and Superman

(A/N: I'm back! Hi everyone! It has been a while, and I'm here updating! O this chapter is with Jinx and Kid Flash in it… so I hope you enjoy! O, and sorry for the random bit of Fall to pieces by avril, i couldn't help myself... lol O it's going to be a little longer, I think… well I'm planning on it being a lil bit longer… anywho, hope you enjoy!)

(Raven's POV)

"I did manage to heal it, somewhat. It's going to have to be in that cast for about a week or so…" I said. (A/N: I'm no doctor, so just go along with it. Lol)

"Aw man." Beast Boy whined as he fell back onto the couch. Luckily we made it back to the Tower and everyone was there. Beast Boy was a little heavy when I had to help him back to the Tower, but I managed sufficiently.

"This reminds me of when you broke your arm casing Johnny Rancid." Beast Boy said looking at Robin.

"Let's just hope that no form of yourself pops out." I said monotonously.

"I don't think that will happen." Robin glared at me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ha, Larry." Beast Boy said in remembrance.

I rolled my eyes. Lily sat on the couch with her head down looking at her lap. I looked at her.

"Beast Boy?" She said quietly. She didn't look up from her lap, she was fiddling with her index finger and she was moving her foot in a rapid up and down motion.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy asked, looking up at Lily who wouldn't make eye contact.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, a tear falling on her lap.

"Oh Lily, it's not your fault. It was mine for being so stupid. Don't worry, it wasn't your fault." Beast Boy said kindly.

"But, if I hadn't run off, you wouldn't be like this!" She persisted. She looked up at him and her eyes were puffy and red.

"Don't beat yourself up Lil." Kid Flash said encouragingly. His blue eyes gentle.

"But-" She insisted. She stood up and looked at Beast Boy with guilt-riden eyes.

"No buts, it wasn't your fault." Beast Boy smiled reassuringly. "Besides, this cast will be off in no time."

Lily sniffled. "I guess your right. I just can't help but feel responsible for it."

'It was her fault.' Rude replied vaguely.

'Quiet.' I barked at my emotion.

"Don't sweat it." Beast Boy said and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I think we should hit the sack. There might be some crime tomorrow and we should be prepared for it." Robin said and with a turn on his heel, he left the room.

I sighed. 'He's going to see Starfire before he goes to bed.' I thought and a feeling of sorrow came over me for the boy wonder. He had been so strong over this last couple of weeks.

"Yeah, Robin's right. Good night everyone." Kid Flash said and walked slowly out of the main room.

"'Night Raven, goodnight Beast Boy." Lily said and walked out, following Kid Flash.

Once the other two were out of earshot, I spoke in a whisper. "We should go in to see Starfire."

Beast Boy looked at me. He stood up and stared at me with his forest green eyes. "It will be the first time I've seen her since…" His voice trailed off.

I nodded. "She'd want us all to be there." I whispered, trying not to let the tears that were forming in the corner's of my eyes escape.

I wrapped my arms around him and muttered my famous three words. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." I whispered and my eyes glowed their familiar white. Beast Boy and my bodies turned black and we phased through into room 517.

Our bodies returned to their normal state and Robin didn't realize we were there yet. He was hunched over, crying, kneeling next to Starfire's bed. "Star, I miss you. I-I ne-need you to come back." Robin cried, his head on the bed, his body shaking.

My throat went dry and it tightened. It felt like someone had stabbed a knife through my heart. It hurt to see our leader, our strong, dependable, courageous leader cry. I looked at the ground. Beast Boy's arm that was around me, left and he walked over to the Boy wonder.

He put a hand on his shoulder and Robin jumped up, ready to fight, his fists were up in front of his face. "What are you doing in here? I thought I-" Robin started.

In the time that the Boy Blunder was talking, I had walked over up next to him. What made him stop was when I put my arms around him and hugged him. "We all want her back. And you keeping her locked up in this room, away from us, she wouldn't want that." I whispered as I tightened my grip of the hug.

Robin started shaking, and it was because he was crying, Robin, the Boy Wonder, the leader of the Teen Titans, former sidekick to Batman, was crying on my shoulder. As much as I didn't want to, I cried to.

"I couldn't save her." He cried, his chest heaving with every breath. "I couldn't save Cyborg either." He cried harder.

"It's not your fault man. We couldn't save them either. You didn't have to, it wasn't your fault that they died." Beast Boy said, putting a comforting hand on Robin, a tear falling from his face.

"But, I'm the leader, I should have been able to save them!" Robin cried, his grip tightening.

"Robin, we can't change the past." I said softly, sniffling.

_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't wanta conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

"I just miss her so much." Robin said as he cried harder. Putting his weight on me, struggled holding him up.

"I know. I miss her too." I cried softly, a light bulb burst and a drawer came out and fell to the ground.

"I miss her too." Beast Boy said and joined the hug with his good arm.

The three of us stayed in Starfire's room like that for a few more minutes.

"Robin, come on, we're going to go to bed." I said letting go of him. He nodded solemnly and wiped away his tears. "Come on Boy Blunder, it's time to go." I chuckled lightly.

Beast Boy smiled softly and so did Robin. We left the room and went to our separate rooms. As I laid on my bed staring up at my dark ceiling, I thought of Starfire and Robin.

Before the two ever got together, I remember how they were so painfully in love with each other. You could see it whenever Starfire looked at Robin. And you could see it when Starfire was so naïve and Robin had to explain everything to her. He had always liked her, but he held back for a while, I guess because he didn't want to endanger her or the team, or possibly even his heart.

I turned over on my bed and stared at the tiny figurines on my dresser and my hundreds of books that I had lined up neatly in my huge bookcase. I remember Starfire insisted that I should have a huge bookcase, even though when we moved in the Tower I had a little over twenty books. I tear fell down my face when I rejected her all the times she wanted to go to the 'mall of shopping'.

I laughed. I secretly thought it was funny when she did stuff like that. Like the 'suits of bathing' or the 'bars of monkeys' or 'kick the butt'. I shook my head. She could be so stupid at times, like drinking the mustard or that one time when she was hiding Silkie from us and her curtains were all holey and she said,

"Uh, yes, today is GorbGorb, the Tameranen (A/N: idk how to spell) festival of berating drapery. STUPID CURTAINS!" (a/n: I have this on my iPod, it is quite funny)

I sighed as sleep clouded my eyes and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I got up and looked at my clock, it was 8:32, so I decided to get up and as I stood up, I stretched. I put on my cape and walked out of my room into the main room.

Robin, Beast Boy and Kid Flash were sitting at the counter, scarfing down pancakes. "RAVEN!" Lily chimmed happily. "I made pancakes!" She smiled and held out a plate of pancakes to me. "I made them with soymilk!"

"They are amazing Rae!" Beast Boy said as he stuffed another mouthful of pancakes into his mouth. Syrup dripped from his mouth and was on his chin.

"Uh, thye arr rere goowd." Kid Flash said with his mouth full of food, lifting his fork in salute.

"They're much better then yours." Robin said with a smirk on his masked face.

I glared at him. "I tried okay?" I sneered at him. Then I turned to Lily. "Maybe I'll try one." I said and she smiled. She put one on a plate and put butter and squirted (A/N: isn't that a lovely word? Lol) syrup on it and got a fork out and put me at the place next to Robin.

I put a kettle of water in a tea pot and turned on the stove top. I sat down and looked at the pancake. It _looked_ edible. And the guys did say that it was good, but they were guys, they would eat anything. I picked up my fork and cut a little piece of pancake with it. I speared it and hesitantly lifted it to my mouth.

All eye were on me. Lily had a hopeful look on her face and the guys just looked at me strangely. I lifted it closer to my lips and slowly opened my mouth. 'Why am I making such a big deal out of this?' I thought and I just stuffed the piece in my mouth and chewed.

I swallowed. "Well?" Lily asked, her eyes hopeful and a small smile on her face.

"Not bad." I smiled softly.

"Yay!" Lily smiled and the kettle whistled. I got up and got my herbal tea out of the cupboard. I sat down with my tea and drank it slowly.

Much to my surprise, I finished the pancake, it was good.

That morning was pretty dull, Beast Boy and Kid Flash playing video games, Lily making cookies and getting a dinner ready for tonight. Robin in the training room, pounding away at a punching bag, and me reading one of my horror books.

_Jenna walked down the dark hallway, sweat beading her forehead, her mascara was running because of her crying, she couldn't find them. Where were they? She thought, panicking. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, her blood ran cold._

_"Joshua?" She whispered. _

_"Jenna?" Joshua's voice answered calmly. _

_"Yeah." Jenna breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to see Joshua's shirt covered with blood, he smelled of it too. "Joshua, what happened? Are you hurt?" Jenna stepped closer. She saw something flash and she turned. "Joshua?" She asked. _

_"Bye." He hissed and brought the knife through her chest. _(A/N: I know it's really bad, I just couldn't think of anything)

Wow. I wasn't expecting that. I shut the book and looked around. I stared at the clock; it was 11:46. "Hm." I said quickly and glanced down at my book again. Sirens and that annoying red light blared and illuminated the Tower. Robin came running in and ran to the computer. He typed away at it. He pulled back slightly at the computer screen.

"Titans, it's the Hive Five. Jewelry store on 5th street." He said with a questioned look on his face. "Titans, GO!" He hollered and ran out of the main room. Kid Flash smiled and ran out of the Tower.

Lily flew out, Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and ran off, I muttered my mantra, and levitated out of the Tower.

We made our way to the downtown Jewelers. We stopped in front of it. Billy Numerous, Mammoth, Kid Wicked, See-more, and Gizmo came out with bags of jewelry, laughing in their "victory".

"Where's Jinx?" Robin asked. (A/N: Okay, pretend that the episode where they see her being good, but don't forget the episode where Jinx and flash hook up.. ok?)

"She left a while ago." Gizmo sneered. He had gotten taller, but only by a bit.

"Huh. And we're supposed to believe that?" Robin glared at the midget.

"Yeah." Mammoth said with a grunt.

"Did someone say my name?" A feminine voice said from behind.

"Jinx!" Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Jinx!" Gizmo and the Hive Five said happily. "You're back!"

"Not with you I'm not." Jinx said bitterly.

"You're a good guy?" Gizmo shrieked, looking at Jinx like she had three heads.

"You bet." She said and put a hand on her hip.

Kid Flash smirked. "I'm with this guy now." She smiled and put her arms around Kid Flash.

Beast Boy's mouth dropped open and Robin stared dumbfounded. And the same went for the Hive Five really.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Heh, yeah, sorry I didn't say anything." Kid Flash said and put a hand behind his head and grinned sheepishly.

"You're not getting away this time." Jinx said and with a flick of her wrist sent a pink hex towards the Hive boys. They were so dumbfounded they were hit and fell to the ground. Just as they were getting up she attacked them with a super disruption, a huge pink orb was thrown their way, and they were too stupid to deflect it.

Gizmo screamed. And See-more yelled, "Run away!" They all ran and left the diamonds and jewels sitting on the pavement.

"Uh-erm, ah," Robin started.

Jinx smiled. "I'm a good guy now. Oh, don't worry, I don't want to stay in the Tower, I'm over working in Gotham right now, he just wanted me to come and see the old team." She smiled and jabbed a thumb towards Kid Flash when she said he.

"Okaaay." I said monotonously. "This is really awkward."

"That's an understatement." Lily muttered as she looked up. "Hey look!" She pointed up in the sky, shielding her eyes from the sun to try and see what was in the sky.

"Is it a bird?" Beast Boy squinted as he tried to see what was coming from the sky.

"It's not a plane…" Kid Flash said as he squinted also.

"Is it- Superman?" Robin said in disbelief.

"That's not Superman." I said, as the form was getting closer.

"It's Red X." Lily said and gasped slightly.

(A/N: well there you go, here is the chapter, thank you to all of the reviewers! I love you guys! U rock my socks! Anyway (sonowakide) hehe Em, well R&R, so I'll try to update soon! O, and I'll be posting a oneshot about Raven in a few days, maybe 2… well anyway, hope you enjoyed!)


	15. Single

(A/N: hello! Well I'm here updating, so yea, It's short, I know, but I hope you enjoy! O and don't be confused by the title… it has nothing to do with Raven and Beast Boy mind u! lol well enjoy!)

(Raven's POV)

"Great." I said monotonously. As Red X landed a few feet away from us with a light thud.

"Hey kiddies." Red X said and stood up slowly, the muscles on his back moving with him as he straightened up. "Hey look, it's the hottie again." He said smugly and looked at Lily, eyeing her up and down. What a perv…

She narrowed her eyes and he laughed, his laugh mechanical and fake. "Well it looks like everyone's here. Damn, I was hoping to steal a few jewels, get some cash." He said and snapped his fingers in false disappointment, his gaze going over every one of the Titans.

"Well sorry to disappoint you X." Robin said with his eyes narrowed, he had his hand on his belt, ready to take action. Jinx had her eyes narrowed and they glowed pink, ready for action.

"Ah, hey Sunshine?" Red X said and looked at me. Great, now I have a nickname too.

"What?" I seethed. This was probably not good, judging but the looks of it all.

"Think fast." He said and through something towards me. I looked down, it was a smoke bomb. It started beeping slowly, then it got quicker. I levitated up into the air and watched it go off, the other Titans were coughing and I saw Red X run up to Lily.

"What is he doing?" I whispered as I then saw him run away and disappear using the zinothem (sp?) powered suit that he stole from Robin a long time ago.

(Lily's POV)

"Meet me tonight." X whispered quietly as he came right up to me. "At your window." And with that he ran off, disappearing in a blink of an eye. I couldn't help but feel annoyed, I mean come on! If some guy was going to like me, and I was going to like him (which I probably shouldn't now that I really thought about it) then the least he could do was make it a little more, I don't know, romantic?

"Lily!" Robin barked as the smoke started to drift away.

"Yeah?" I asked nervously. Crap! Did Robin see him talking to me? Oh man, if he did I was in for it. I was going to be in for it **_big_** time.

"There you are." He said and looked around for Raven. She landed with a scowl on her masked face, and the rest of the team, plus Jinx, assembled. "Good, everyone's here. Looks like X ran off. I won't waste time looking for him." Robin said and turned on his heel. "Titans, let's go home."

"Hey, I'm gonna head back to Gotham." Jinx said and looked at the back of the Boy Wonder.

"Do what you want." Robin said coldly and started walking back towards the bay.

"Psh. Sorry." Jinx said raising her eyebrows. She turned to Kid Flash and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll catch you later KFC." She said with a smile and did some somersaults and flipped away.

Kid Flash blushed and turned to meet the obnoxious smile of Beast Boy.

"DUDE! You're going out with an ex-villain! That's hot dude!" Beast Boy laughed and nudged Kid Flash in the side.

"Hey, knock it off man." Kid Flash said with a smile. "Yeah, I uh, I helped her realize that being on the good side was a lot better then being on the bad." He said and smiled as if remembering something.

As the three boys walked off, Raven and I were left standing there. She was just staring at me. Crap, she knows! I panicked. "Uh, hey Raven." I smiled nervously and waved.

She adverted her gaze and muttered her mantra and levitated off the ground, following the boys. I let out a sigh of relief. CRAP! I scolded myself and slapped my wrist onto my forehead. He didn't tell me what time! Oh well, I guess I'll just have to find out then. How troublesome.

(Raven's POV)

After the mission, Lily was in the kitchen getting dinner ready and the boys were all playing video games, yelling at each other, pushing on each other's sides, shoving food and drinks in their faces and laughing. (A/N: My boy cousins do this allllllll the time)

I however, sat in my room thinking/meditating. What is Red X doing with Lily?

'Maybe he was threatening her.' Responsibility chimed in my head, making a very plausible conclusion. But something in the back of my mind didn't want it to be plausible.

'Maybe.' I thought to her, as I levitated cross-legged in the air with my palms rested on my knees facing up.

'Maybe they were talking!' Happy sang as she giggled and made airplane noises with her lips.

'Oh yeah, like they're old friends!' Rude snapped sarcastically.

'Are they!' Happy asked gullibly.

'Ugh.' Bravery scoffed, and I could tell she rolled her eyes. 'COME ON! THERE HAS TO BE SOME REASON WHY!' She yelled.

'Bravery is right.' Knowledge said simply. 'There has to be a reason why Red X would single her out.'

'That's it.' Love replied, snapping her fingers.

'What's it?' Timid replied softly.

'Oh come on, you idiots don't see it?' Rage growled, her low voice dripping with venom.

'No, sadly we don't.' Lust replied curtly.

'I would have thought you and Love would have seen it instantly.' Rage continued, the clanging of her changes echoing through my mind.

'Single. Lily is single. Red X and Lily-' Love started.

'HAVE A FLING!' Bravery shouted obnoxiously.

'No, they couldn't could they?' I thought as I communicated with my emotions.

'BOO-YAH! THEY DO!' Bravery shouted triumphantly.

'Don't insult me Rage.' Lust said bitterly.

'Well you were dumb enough not to see it.' Rage bit back scornfully.

'Whatever.' Lust said loosely.

'Guys, so do you really think that Red X and Lily – like each other?' I asked my emotions.

'Heck yes.' Rude said curtly.

'Well, you know, there is only one way to find out.' Love said sneakily, and I could tell she was smirking.

"Yeah, I know." I said and opened my eyes, staring blankly in front of me. "There is one way to find out, and I'm going to use it." I said and a small smirk played across my features and I walked up to my door, it swooshed open and I stepped out into the brightly lit hallway.

'Tonight, we strike at 11!' Happy said and I could tell she was jumping around, pretending to be a secret agent, something I would find highly unlikely if she was a real person…

'What an idiot.' Knowledge said and sighed, not bothering to hide her disappointment in my less-intelligent emotion.

(A/N: I know this was short, but just deal with me plz, I haven't updated in 11 days so I decided that I would update, I know its short, so yea… but chapters ahead--- lilyxRedX fluff! So yea… well review plz! Even if u didn't like it that much! This was a flop chapter…)


	16. Twenty Questions

(A/N: Hey everyone, here I m with another update! I am sad to say that this story is slowly coming to an end… I'm guessing there will only be about… 5 chapters left? Maybe not even that, so yea –sniffle- its sad! Anyway, after this story, I need to know if you guys want another Teen titans story… or if you want an avatar the last airbender fic… so tell me what you would like! Lol O, tell me this, I have 5,900 hits for this story, I mean, I know that a hit doesn't mean they read the story, why do I only have 116 reviews? I mean if u don't like this story, tell me! If you are reading it, then review! Just say 'nice job' or 'I like this story' or 'this story sucks' just review! It's the nice thing to do! Sorry, I got all lectury there, sorry! swn)

(Raven's POV)

After dinner I went back into my room and sat on my bed, waiting. 'I'M A SECRET AAAAGENT!' Happy's squeaky voice chimed in my head. I cringed, sucking in air.

'You are not a secret agent, and you never will be!' Bravery yelled and a slapping noise echoed throughout my head.

'OW!' I heard Happy's shrill voice yelp out.

'If anyone is going to be a secret agent, it's going to be me!' Bravery said with a sassy voice.

'Raaaaaven! Bravery hiiiiit meeee!' Happy cried out to me in a whiny voice.

My patience was dwindling at a very rapid pace, and I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take. 'Shut. Up.' I thought harshly and repeated my mantra over and over. 'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.'

My emotions were quiet and I sighed, relieved that they had in fact, listened and were quiet. "I have to wonder if this is considered schizophrenia." I rolled my eyes at the thought and sighed again, levitating above my bed. I peeked one eye open to look at my clock with was levitating in front of me. It was only 9:57!

I breathed again. "No big deal. I'll just have to keep meditating." I whispered when suddenly a loud knocking sound erupted from my door and I lost my concentration and the clock fell and bounced on my bed. My left eye shot open and I glared at the door. "Who is it?" I asked coldly and glared at the door.

"Raven, it's me." Beast Boy's voice came muffled from the door. I felt the muscles in my face and back loosen as I stopped levitating and I stepped down onto the ground and walked to the door. I opened it a crack and stared into the face of Beast Boy.

"Hey Rae." He smiled warmly down on me. Could I tell Beast Boy that I thought Lily and Red X were--- well, I wasn't exactly sure they _were_ seeing each other, but the more important thing was, could he keep the secret? I stared at him.

I sighed, grabbed onto the front of his uniform and yanked him into my room. "Whoa!" He yelped as he tumbled into my room, tripping over a non-existent ledge. We were in _very_ close proximity to each other, a reaction caused from the "trip" that Beast Boy had. His breath tickled my temple and I sucked in air.

"Uh-" I started, blushing madly; I didn't need a mirror to see it.

"Heh, sorry Raven." He said and smiled as he took a step back. He looked, almost disappointed that I had made him move. I felt guilty that I had made him feel bad. Well, I guess I would have to take a stand in this relationship sometime, why not now?

I grabbed the front of his jumpsuit again and pulled him to me. Again, we were close, very close and I smirked at the look on his face when I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips onto his. I felt his good hand snake around my waist and he pulled me closer, our bodies welding together. I felt his tongue across my lips and I was just about to-

"Raven, I- OH!" Lily's voice shrieked as I saw her standing in the doorway. I pulled away from Beast Boywho had a goofy smile on his face and his face was bright red, instead of green.

"Hey, Lily, I'm gonna go. G'night Raven, Lily." Beast Boy said, kissed my forehead and walked out of my room.

I looked at Lily who had her lips smashed together, trying not to smile. "So, you wanted?" I asked, and gave her something shy of a glare.

"Oh, right. I wanted to say that I'm sorry again for, well for having you guys having to go out and look for me. It was my fault that Beast Boy's arm is like that." She said, her hands behind her back and she looked at the ground.

'Ohh!' Happy said in my head quietly.

'OHMIGOD! KNOWLEDGE! KNOWLEDGE! COME QUICK! HAPPY WAS QUIET!' Bravery shouted and I heard a thud as she probably "fainted".

'Bravery, please, c-could yo-you be q-quieter, please?' Timid asked shyly.

"Lily, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. He'll be better soon." I tried to reassure her by putting on a small smile as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I just, feel so guilty." She said, a tear falling down her cheek. She brushed it away and sniffled.

"Don't. It will be okay. Why don't you go and get some sleep." I said trying not to make my voice sound so monotone.

"Thanks Raven." Lily smiled and turned on her heel and walked out of my room. The door closed and I turned around, looking at my clock. 10:27. 'Hm, that was quick.' I thought and smirked to myself as I went back and sat on my bed cross-legged, levitating the clock and myself.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

(Lily's POV)

That felt good. I just came back from apologizing to Raven. Well, I mean, I guess I really didn't need to apologize to her, I mean I already apologized to Beast Boy about five times, but she does really like Beast Boy…. So I guess it was a good thing to do.

I stepped inside my room and glanced at my alarm clock. It was 10:31. Gosh! It freaking took me four minutes to get to my room from Raven's room! Oh, right, I got a drink of water in the bathroom. Ok, nevermind. I laughed at my own stupidity as I jumped and did a swan dive (well almost) onto my bed and nestled into my pillows.

Hm, maybe I'll ask Raven if she wants to go to the mall with me tomorrow. Wait, does she like the mall? Yikes. What if she doesn't? I think she will. I know! We'll go to the bookstore, I do like books, and I'm in need of some reading material. I smiled and turned and laid on my back, staring up at the ceiling. Then, maybe we could talk, and I could tell her about—well, maybe I would wait to tell her about Lou…

I jolted upright in bed. "Maybe I could write to the police now. Since I'm far away from Lou, I could tell them that he killed mom and dad! And he would go to jail for life!" I whispered and tears of joy formed in the corner's of my eyes. "I- I could tell them about him beating me, I- I have the scars to prove it! It's perfect!" I smiled and ran over to my desk, found a piece of paper and pen and began writing.

A few minutes after writing, I heard a taping at my window. I turned and saw there was nothing there. I cocked an eyebrow. Hm, maybe it's the wind. I shrugged it off and looked at the clock, 10:59! Cheese and crackers time went by fast! Well I did have three pages written to the Jump City Police, so I guess time went by quicker then I thought. I heard footsteps outside my door, but figured it was Robin patrolling the halls. What time were we supposed to be in bed? O well, it didn't matter right now.

Then there was another taping at my window, only this time is was louder. SHIT! I hope Robin doesn't hear that! Damn it all! I cursed and looked at the window. Suddenly Red X appeared on the ledge, his mask eerily creepier then it was the last time I saw him up close. I gasped a stepped back from surprise, only I tripped over the leg of my chair and tumbled back onto my floor, causing a very loud, and very painful thud.

"Ow!" I cursed quietly, then there was a knock on my door.

"Lily? Are you okay?" It was Robin. SNAP! I thought, scurried and stood up and hurried to my door. I made it crack open.

"Heh, yeah, I just tripped getting ready for bed." I lied and gave him a nervous smile.

"Oh, well be more careful. We don't need you in the hospital because you tripped." He chuckled and turned and continued walking down the hall. I closed the door and pressed my back against it, letting out a sigh of relief.

A blush instantly rose to my cheeks as I pushed off the door. Red X saw me, he couldn't have possibly missed that. I winced as I walked up to the window, unlatched the lock, and opened the window.

I waited a minute before Red X's head popped through. "Boo." His mechanical voice whispered. He climbed in the window and stood before me, taller, broader, and stronger then me. I stood up straight, staring him in the eyes. Or what I thought was the eyes, well the eyes of his mask at least, which was close enough!

Oh shoot, I remembered the last time he was in such close proximity, I couldn't even speak! "Red X." I said raising my eyes brows slightly, toying with him.

"Lily." He countered, mechanical voice or not, it was dripping with eagerness.

"Why don't you take your mask off, you're safe in here." I said, stepping up close to him, batting my eyes lashes up at him, slowly walking around him. "Unless you're cold." I said and put a pout on my lips. "I can always-" I whispered and snapped my fingers. A small flicker of fire appeared of my index finger. "Warm the room." I smirked at him.

"I'm not cold." His mask was getting annoying, I wanted to see his face. Wait, did he know that? "I just don't feel like taking my mask off is all." He was toying with me! I stepped back.

"Fine." I said and crossed my arms over my chest and plopped down on my bed like a two year old.

"Aww, come on Lily." He said and sat down next to me, putting an arm around me and pulling me closer to him. "It's still me." He said and hugged me, he stood up and brought me with him.

"But, we're in my room, no one is in here." I persisted, giving him puppy eyes, hoping that that would do the trick. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"I know, but still." He persisted just like I had. I sighed.

I looked down to the side. "It just makes me sad." I said with a smirk on my face, looking back up at him.

"Don't." He whined. I laughed. I sat down on my bed and he sat down next to me.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked spontaneously.

"That is random." He said and looked at me. His cape flowing loosely over the back of my bed.

"Just answer it. I want to get to know you better. Like twenty questions! I'll ask you ten, and you ask me ten." I said and snuggled up closer to him.

He sighed, it sounded weird coming out of that mask, but I shrugged it off. "Fine." He said and turned to look at me.

"Ok! My first question to you is... What is your favorite color?" I smiled.

He sighed again. "Red."

"Oh." I said and laughed.

"OK, my first question to you is… what's your favorite color?"

"Purple." I smiled proudly. He nodded, almost as if approving. "What is your favorite animal?" I asked.

He thought about it for a minute. "A wolf." He and nodded. "And your's?"

"A monkey." I smiled and looked at my lap.

He laughed. "A monkey?" He whispered.

"yeah, what's wrong with that?" I asked and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Nothing, nothing." He said and put his hands up, as if to block an attack.

"Fine." I said and huffed. "Would you rather date a prep or a girl who actually has a brain?" I asked and snickered in my head. Heh, I'm defenatly not a prep!

"I don't know, you tell me." I could tell he was smirking under that mask and I glared at him.

"Okay. It's you're turn to ask a question." I said and blinked at him.

"Alrighty. A salad, or a Big Mac." He said and placed his hands out in front of him.

"Why?" I asked, it was a strange question, and it got me in the mood for a Big Mac… Darn you! I thought hungrily.

"Just answer it." He said and poked me.

"A Big Mac." I said confidently. Hell, if I was hungry, then I was hungry!

"Good." He said and chuckled. He turned his head, as if looking for something. "I got to go." He said and jumped up off my bed.

"But, you just-" I started, swinging my legs over the side, standing up. He pressed right up against me, used his cape as a cover, brought up the bottom of his mask so only his lips would show, and kissed me. Pressing his warm lips on mine for a mere second, when as quick as it started, he pulled his mask down, hopped up on the window ledge and used his head to motion me to follow him.

I stepped to the window. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I'll see you later." And with a press of a button, he evaporated.

I sighed and jumped on my bed. I smiled. He likes me! He likes me! I did a little dance laying on my bed, and I reached down and pulled off my boots and legwarmers, I crawled under the covers and soon sleep clouded over and I fell asleep.

(Raven's POV)

I slithered out of Lily's room and reformed outside her door. "So you are seeing Red X." I whispered and shook my head. "He knew I was in there, damnit. How could he tell?" I whispered. I narrowed my eyes.

'Well at least you know for sure.' Knowledge said hopefully.

'Yeah! She's right!' Bravery shouted.

Well, I did know, so that was all that mattered right now. I phased out and reappeared in my room. I was going to bed. I thought, took off my cape and climbed in bed.

(A/N: there you go! I hope this makes up for the flop of a chapter that last one was! Well I hope you enjoyed, plz review! Oh, and thanks for all of you who did review! Forever-Doing-Homework, Sevvy101, Shadows of Raven, lemony anemone, Sorceress Of Chaos, acosta perez jose Ramiro, and LordShel85! Well, thanks again!)


	17. Protesting?

(A/N: Okay! Hi, I'm back with another update! And you know what? CURSE YOU MOSQUITOES! CURSE YOU! If you are wondering why I am cursing Mosquitoes, it is because I have an enormous mosquito bite on the back of my leg and it huuuuurts! –cries- it hurts a lot, and I also have one on my ankle, elbow, and neck! Well they itch, but anyway, on with the story!)

(Raven's POV)

This morning was a tough one because, number one, I didn't get a lot of sleep, number two, Robin insisted on us combat practicing all morning until noon. Number three, well there wasn't a number three, but it didn't matter, the morning still sucked.

It was after noon and I trudged into the main room. "Nice job out there team." Robin said as he breathed heavily from the physical exertion.

"Well that was so much fun, we had to put all of our heart, mind and body into it!" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

Robin flashed a smile and went to the refrigerator and grabbed a water bottle and chugged it down in a matter of seconds.

Beast Boy collapsed on the couch and made a moaning sound as he clutched his stomach. "Ohhhh!" He moaned and rolled his eyes in the back of his head. Robin, Lily, Kid Flash, and I just stared at him.

"Is he-?" Lily started. I picked up a rubber chew toy (A/N: one that silkie had!) and tossed it effortlessly, smacking its target in the center of his forehead.

"Ouch! Jeez Raven!" Beast Boy said shooting up and glaring at me. I smirked at him cocking an eyebrow. "Oh, I mean, OHHHH!" He moaned as he clutched his stomach, falling back onto the couch.

"Knock it off. You're not getting out of combat practice tomorrow." Robin said and glared at Beast Boy.

"Damn." Beast Boy muttered and the moaning stopped instantly.

"Well, I thought it went well, considering we worked our asses off." Kid Flash said with a smile as he still breathed heavily, wiping his brow, ridding the sweat that had resided their.

"I've never been worked that hard…" Lily said, her hands on her knees, she was crouched over breathing heavily as her blonde hair fell down in her face.

"Well, you guys need to get in shape." Robin said and smiled.

"Shut up dude." Beast Boy said and punched Robin playfully in the arm. "It's torture for teens."

"Hey I have an idea." I said monotonously. Staring down at my lap, suddenly I looked up a smirk placed on my face. "Why don't we tie Robin's hands behind his back and put him on a treadmill and see how long he can run without passing out…"

"Har har Raven." Robin said and faked a smile as he grabbed another water bottle.

"It _was_ a good idea." Lily whispered to Kid Flash who laughed in response. She nudged him in the stomach with her elbow and he winced mockingly.

"It was." He said and winked at Lily.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I walked over and went to the refrigerator and got a water bottle. Lily walked past Robin and Kid Flash and then wrinkled her nose. "Ew, you guys need a shower…" She said, put a hand over her nose and walked over to the refrigerator.

"Hey!" Robin said and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Haha, wait!" Kid Flash said and his eyes narrowed.

Lily laughed, so did Beast Boy, and I couldn't help but let a smirk splay across my face.

"Alright Titans, _shower_, then be back in here incase there is a mission." Robin said half-heartedly and left the room.

Robin then came back into the room, his masked eyes squinted in concentration. "Do you guys hear that?" He asked, straining his head to hear.

I listened. 'Nope, nothing.' Rude replied dryly.

"Nooo…." Kid Flash said as he stared at Robin like he was insane.

"Yeah, I hear something." Beast Boy said squinting.

"I hear it too." Lily said and walked towards the window. She looked down and then pointed. "Hey, there's a girl down there…" She said as she motioned for us to come to the window.

I walked to the window and looked down, a girl with black hair in a ponytail tied at the back of her neck had a sign and was walking along the shoreline, yelling something.

"Titans, let's check it out." Robin said and we all rushed to the elevator.

We soon made it to the bottom where the girl was pacing. "Um, excuse me…" Robin started, as he slowly walked up to the girl.

"WHAT?" She snapped, she turned and glared at Robin. "OHMIGOSH! You're the Teen titans!" She cried happily as her brown eyes smiled.

"Yes… we are. Um, could you please tell us what you are doing?" Robin asked as he stared at the girl. She looked to be around 14 or 15 years old.

"I'm protesting." She said simply, and turned the sign away from them before they could see it.

"We can see that…" Kid Flash said and turned his head so he could possibly get a glimpse of the sign.

"What are you protesting?" Beast Boy asked.

"And why are you doing it near the Tower?" I asked monotonously as I stared at the girl behind my hood.

"Well, it's the perfect place to do it. And if this isn't the best place to do it, then my name isn't Emily." She said simply, staring at them.

"But _what_ are you protesting?" Lily asked, pressing the girl for more information.

"Oh. Haha, sorry, I forgot to tell you that didn't I?" She chuckled and shook her head.

"Yes, you left that part out." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

The girl breathed. "I'm protesting…" She started, not making eye contact with us.

"Yes…" Beast Boy pressed her.

"I'M PROTESTING THAT FANFICTION CHANGES TEEN TITANS FROM A CARTOON TO AN ANIME!" The girl cried as she showed us her sign it read… well it read exactly what she just said.

"What?" I asked, staring at her. This girl was clearly out of her mind…

"What the hell?" Beast Boy said, clearly he was just as confused as I was.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked as she stared at the girl. Lily was definitely scared of this girl, but she was not going to let this girl know that.

"Um, Emily, was it?" Robin started.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked as he sweat dropped.

"I'm fine." She smiled again. "As a matter of fact, I just went to the doctors yesterday, and he said I was absolutely fine. And the reason why I'm protesting is because fanfiction won't acknowledge the fact that Teen Titans isn't just a cartoon, its pretty close to an anime and I won't rest until-"

"Shut up!" Kid Flash yelled, jarring Emily out of her explanation. "You're insane!" He said and looked at her oddly.

She just stared at him and she blinked.

"Um, Emily, we would appreciate it if you would just--- leave." Robin said calmly, trying to keep everything under control.

"Oh. Okay. I'll leave then." Emily said, and let her sign fall to the ground. She waded out into the water, and started to swim for shore.

"Why didn't she just take the boat?" Beast Boy asked, pointing to the rowboat sitting just 3 feet from where Emily was standing.

"I don't know Beast Boy. I really don't know." I said slowly, and turned to go back into the tower.

"What was she saying anyway. We're not a cartoon, what the hell?" Kid Flash said and sighed as he through his hands up into the air.

"Weird kid… weird kid." Lily said as she shook her head and we all entered the tower.

As we were back in the tower, Lily went into her room, and Kid Flash and Beast Boy went and sat down to play some video games. Robin came up to me casually. "Hey Raven. I know this may not be the best way to find this out, but-" he started.

"What do you mean?" I asked him quietly, trying not to let Beast Boy and Kid Flash hear.

"I mean, can you do what you did to me a few years ago, you know when I thought I was seeing Slade, and your soul self came into me and saw through my eyes, can you do that and see within Lily's past?" He asked calmly, placing his hands on my shoulders, staring me in the eyes.

I stared at him. Why didn't he just ask Lily about it? Oh well… "I can try." I said and gave a small smile.

He smiled back. "Good. Can you do it now?" He asked, he was very impatient; he really wanted to know about her past. It wasn't like Robin to be this nosy about his teammates, but oh well.

"Yeah." I said and closed my eyes and exhaled. We were in the common room, so it wasn't like it would have made a difference _where_ I preformed it, but whatever. I concentrated and I soon "sat" cross-legged, levitating off the ground.

I inhaled again; this would take a lot of concentration. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." I said and felt my soul self leave my body. My raven form flew through the tower until it made impact with its target, Lily.

Lily's body doubled over and she held her stomach. "What's --- going—on?" She cried as tears formed in her eyes.

"Lily, it's me, Raven. I'm in your mind right now, alright?" I tried to explain what was happening.

"What, what are you doing!" Lily cried harder, as I went deeper into her mind, back to her past.

"Lily, I'm going to look at your memories okay? It will be alright…" I reasoned with her. I was entering farther into her mind, back into her memories.

"Raven! DON'T!" She screamed, but it was faint as I traveled back into time, back into her memories.

Pain erupted through me. 'What the hell?' I thought as I looked through Lily's eyes as a child. A sickening cracking sound echoed through the small room, and Lily cried out in pain, her body contorting in the pain.

"Come on Lily, scream!" A man's voice boomed, and Lily's eyes squeezed tight.

"NO!" Lily's young voice cried and the crack sounded again, making contact with her shoulder and pain erupted through her mind as she screamed out again. This pain was too much to take. I concentrated and I pulled out of Lily's memories.

"RAVEN!" Lily's voice screamed as I left her body.

"Raven, Raven!" Robin's voice echoed loudly and I felt hands shaking me. I looked up to see Robin, concern on his face. I winced in pain as I touched my shoulder gingerly.

"Raven, what happened?" Kid Flash's concerned voice said as he looked at me strangely.

"You were thrashing around and moaning." Beast Boy said, worry in every aspect of his face.

"Lily was-" I started when I was interrupted by Lily bursting through the door, panting heavily, tears stained her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy.

"NO!" She screamed, her arms propped on either side of the doorframe.

"Lily-" I started, standing up slowly, and walking towards her, hoping to try and calm her.

"NO!" She screamed again and pulled away from me. "NO!" She yelled again. "I didn't want you to know that! I didn't want anyone to know about that!" She hollered, she started to shake and her voice was becoming cold and venomous.

"Lily, we wanted to know what your past was like, we d-" Robin started calmly, stepping forward towards Lily.

"You could have asked me." She whispered harshly as she didn't look up from the floor where her gaze was currently fixed.

Robin sighed. "We wouldn't have gotten a straight answer…" He said calmly. I looked at Lily. We all knew that was true.

"I'm sorry." Lily started, tears falling to the floor from where she was standing.

"Raven, what happened?" Robin asked, looking at me.

I closed my eyes and swallowed the lump that was lodged in my throat. "That Lou guy, he beat her." I said softly and Lily fell to the ground with her hands covering her face, sobbing, her small body was shaking.

"What?" Beast Boy asked quietly, he was confused, we all were. We didn't know what to say.

"Lily, is this true?" Robin asked. He knew it was, but he wanted to hear it from her. He wanted to make sure he could really trust her.

Lily looked up at Robin, her puffy, red eyes narrowed. Her face was in a scowl as she slowly stood up and turned around. She reached her arm back and yanked down the back of her uniform. All over her back were red slash marks. Covering her cream colored skin, they were disgusting, red and infected.

We all gasped as Robin looked directly at Lily. "Why didn't you tell anyone about this?" He asked sternly. I looked over at Beast Boy and Kid Flash who were in a small state of shock.

"'Cause he threatened to kill me too." She whispered and tears fell down her cheeks once more.

"What do you mean 'me too'?" Robin asked, cocking an eyebrow. He was getting more upset with her and I could tell he didn't like where this was going.

Lily took a big breath. "Eleven years ago. Robert and Jane Palbar of Jump City where murdered gruesomely while their seven year old daughter was at school and their best friend Louis Thompson went to pick her up from school. Only, that wasn't what Louis Thompson was doing." Lily started to shake and her voice became shakier. "Louis Thompson, Jane and Robert's friend since college had murdered them in cold blood… and for what? For a stupid restaurant and a house. The only problem was, there was one witness. Their seven year old daughter, Lily." My eyes widened as I comprehended what Lily was saying.

"Lily lied to the police and Lou got away with the murder. Lou suffered from what he did, and it drove him to insanity. He then beat Lily almost every night, trying to satisfy his sick needs." Lily chocked out.

"Lily-" Beast Boy started, he didn't know what to say. None of us did. It sent shivers up my spine that this stuff actually happened.

"I-I only told one person that." She whispered, shaking her head. I walked over and knelt down, putting my arm around her.

"Who?" I asked softly.

She breathed in again and tears fell from her cheeks. "Lily, I'm going down to the police station and telling them about this." Robin said, a stern look on his face. He was upset, no he was beyond upset, he was pissed. He was pissed that one of his own teammates was beaten and her parents were murdered and he didn't know about that.

"Lily, who did you tell?" I asked again, I could see where this was going, and I wanted her to tell everyone.

"I-I told-" She started, breathing quickly. "I told, I told-" She started.

"Come on Lil, you can tell us." Kid Flash said quietly as he looked at the bewildered girl in front of us.

"I told Red X." She said quietly as she started to cry even more.

"You told who?" Robin asked, getting even more pissed.

"what?" Beast Boy asked as he stared on at our newest teammate.

"I told RED X!" She yelled, not looking up, waiting for the next blow.

"And why would you do that?" Robin pressed on further. I shot him a look. 'This isn't the time to be interrogating…'

Lily didn't answer. I felt her pain, it was evident, any idiot could see it. Every idiot knew not to interrogate her, to ask her why… every idiot but Robin.

"Why?" Robin asked again, his voice growing louder.

"Because!" Lily insisted. She didn't want them to know anymore, but I couldn't let Robin do this to her, not now anyway.

"Because she likes him!" I stood up in front of Lily and narrowed my eyes at Robin.

"What?" Kid Flash asked, totally shocked.

"What?" Beast Boy and Lily said together. They were both shocked that I had said that.

"What?" Robin laughed, thinking this was a joke, and that I was lying to him.

"I said, because she likes him." I said simply and monotonously.

"What!" Robin asked again, still not grasping what I was telling him, not grasping what was true.

"Listen Bird boy. Lily told Red X because she LIKES HIM!" I was getting fed up with him not comprehending, so I told him bluntly.

He looked taken aback by this and stared at me. "Hm." He said simply, glaring at me. "Well, I guess I better get down to the police station before it gets too late." Robin said and stomped out of the main room.

Lily stared at me in awe. "You knew?" She sniffed out. I nodded simply and put my hood up.

"Whoa. What an insane night." Beast Boy said and put his hand through his hair and blinked.

"He's going to be arrested." Lily half smiled. "He's going to rot in hell." She smiled again. She sniffled, but I could tell she was partly happy.

"Well, now that we have all of that settled." I said and quietly left the room. Way too much drama for a half demon. I said simply.

(Lily's POV)

I watched Raven leave the main room, and then I turned my self back to Lily who was half smiling on the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly, really unsure of what to say.

"Yeah. I am now. It felt good to get that off my chest." She said and Kid Flash helped her stand up. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner." She said and sniffled.

"It's okay. As long as you're alright." I shook my head and swallowed.

"I'm fine now." Lily said softly and gave a reassuring smile. Kid Flash shot me a look and then he helped Lily walk out of the main room. It was just me standing alone in the main room.

What confused me the most was that Lily had _liked_ Red X? What was up with that? I thought and paced the room thinking. When would she have seen him? I pondered. This was harder then I thought. I squinted my eyes in concentration. I looked down at my arm and that's when I thought of it. The night she was missing! She was out with Red X! Ha. There, I figured it out. I then smiled and turned to leave the main room.

I flipped the switch and smiled as I walked down the dark hallway to my room. Today was a long day….

(A/N: Plz excuse the bad grammer/spelling/w/e else…. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and if you did plz review, and if you didn't, review anyway ;D O and the part about Emily, that was so random, plz forgive me...

So the Titans know about Lily… the next chapter is going to be about Robin and Lou, then maybe Lily and Red X… idk… but we will find out! Swn


	18. Trust

(A/N: I FAILED AS A WRITER! Someone pointed out to me that I had put Lily's POV where it should have been Beast Boy's! I m terribly sorry for the mix up… anyway, I thank all of the reviewers who have reviewed this story and this last chapter (no this is not the last chapter) but I want to thank you for ur support! THANK YOU TO ALL! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Swn)

(Robin's POV)

It's all right. Don't loose your cool over this. It will all be taken care of. Right. Yeah, I'm going to march down to the station and tell them about Lily, and if I have to, then I'll bring her along. I thought as I tried not to loose my temper. It frustrated me to no end that Lily was beaten and she didn't tell anyone. Not even us Titans.

The R cycle roared when I accelerated. It was nice to have something to call my own. Just like beast Boy had wanted that moped back a while ago. We hadn't used the T car since the incident. I don't think anyone had the heart to go on Cyborg's domain. Something in the back of my throat contracted and it felt like I was trying to swallow one of Starfire's recipes. Now my heart constricted.

Starfire. Her name was all it took. I gripped the handlebars tighter and narrowed my eyes. I'm almost upset that Raven killed that sick, twisted guy, because _I_ didn't do it. That bastard, I wanted to ring his neck after I had come to. I wanted to pound him senseless, I had wanted to coldheartedly kill him. But that would have made me just like him... and I didn't want that. But that was in the past. I needed to focus on the task ahead of me.

I made a sharp turn down the street and stopped at the Police Station. The lights shone brightly on the dark street and a cop car was just pulling in from duty. I parked by bike and through down the kickstand. I pulled off my helmet and set it on the bike. "Hey Robin." A police officer said as he got out of his car.

"Hey." I nodded and turned on my heel to walk up the steps to the department. I pushed open the front doors and walked up to the front desk. An officer clad in his navy blue uniform shot up in his seat.

"Hello Robin." He said cordially. I almost grimaced. These so called "police men" really didn't do too much for Jump City except catch speeders and maybe a few drug dealers.

"Hello officer. I'm here to report a- a crime." I said and stared up at the middle-aged man. I almost felt bad for him, he and the rest of the officers probably didn't get paid a whole lot considering us Titans did a lot of work; this guy probably had a wife and kids. I inwardly shook my head.

"Okay. Go on." The man said and grabbed a pen, I was guessing there was a pad of paper sitting in front of him.

"I'd like to report that I know who killed Robert and Jane Palbar, the owners of Bobby and Jane's, eleven years ago." I said simply.

The man squinted at me and blinked as if he was remembering something. "Oh, alright, hang on a minute." He said and got off the chair and went into a back room. I waited for a few minutes when he came back out again with another police officer and a folder in his hand.

This new guy was younger, but he still looked experienced. The older guy looked at the folder, then looked back down at me. "It says here that no one found out about who killed them."

"Well, I have a witness." I said and glared at him. The man looked taken aback, then the younger man spoke up.

"Well, who is it? And how can we be sure that this person knows who did it?" He tested.

"Because, it's their daughter, and the man who did it beat her, she has the scars and bruises to prove it." I narrowed my eyes at the guy.

"Well, we'll need you to tell us who this man is, and tell us who the girl is." The older man stepped back into the conversation.

"Louis Thompson, the owner of Bobby and Jane's, killed them, and beat their daughter Lily Palbar." I said bluntly and turned around.

"I suggest that you go and get him tonight and I'll bring Lily in tomorrow." I seethed as I walked out of the station. I had had it. I jumped back onto my bike, strapped on my helmet and the engine revved up loudly as I zoomed out of the parking lot.

"Lily, damnit, why didn't you tell someone?" I grit my teeth. It hurt to know that I couldn't do anything about it. I guess this was my downfall, beating myself up over something that I couldn't prevent, or help. I sucked in air, and instead of going back to the tower, I did a U turn and speed down towards Bobby and Jane's.

(Raven's POV)

_I was loosing myself _

_To somebody else_

But now I see 

_I don't wanna pretend _

_So this is the end_

_Of you and me_

_Cuz the girl, that you want, _

_She was tearing us apart_

_Cuz she's everything, everything, I'm not_

I sat listening to The Veronicas. Good music. Although, it really wasn't my style, I still liked it. I was lying on my bed, with the headphones over my ears, staring up at my ceiling, my fingers drumming lazily over my stomach. I don't know why, but I thought of Terra. How Beast Boy had liked her, and they were perfect for each other, how Terra made Beast Boy laugh and how he made her laugh.

'That witch!' Bravery roared angrily. I turned on my side, now staring at my closet. I swallowed hard. I narrowed my eyes thinking of how the witch betrayed us, then she saved us. I felt bad when at first Beast Boy was so depressed and he asked me if I could do anything, I lied to him and told him that I tried every spell I knew. The truth was, I was happier without Terra.

When she came back, she wanted Beast Boy back, and she was sadly mistaken that I would give up so easily. When she then _hurt_ Beast Boy, that sent me over the edge, and that's why I killed her. (A/N: those of you who haven't read eighteen, Raven kills Terra, Terra Haters rejoice! lol)

Truth was, I didn't feel at all bad. I felt even happier then I felt when she was rock, because I knew when she was rock that there was a chance that she would come back, but now that she's dead, she can't come back.

I smirked when I thought of her gravestone. _Terra. A true Titan, A true friend. _That was Beast Boy's idea to have that. But I didn't argue with him when we did that.

A shiver went up my spine when I thought about Malchior. I guess it was how Beast Boy felt when Terra came along. Someone he could really relate too. Someone who really accepted him. I remember Malchior had made me feel so special, so right. I closed my eyes and tried not to think of him anymore. He used me for his own selfish reason. He too, like Terra, had betrayed me.

'Bastard.' Rage venomous voice seethed as she rattled her chains.

I sat up on bed and stared at my clock. It was 9:32, shouldn't Robin be back? Well, if he was taking care of things down at the station, I guess he wouldn't be back yet.

I stretched my back and stood up, a put my cape back on and walked over to my mirror that hung over my dresser. I rubbed my hand through my hair as a makeshift comb and sighed. Might as well… I thought as I went out of my room and into the main room.

Kid Flash sat at a barstool and drank something out of a water bottle. (A/n: Raven and Kid Flash haven't really bonded so… why not now?) "Hey Raven." He said and gave a small smile as I sat down next to him.

"Hi." I said simply and levitated a cup with a tea bag in it and put a pot of water in a kettle and placed it on the stove and turned the stove on.

"That's pretty darn cool." He said in admiration. He twirled the cap of the water bottle in his hands as he stared mindlessly at the wall in front of him.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I said simply and watched him mindlessly twirl the cap. "Is something bothering you?" I asked, keeping to my strict monotone. He didn't answer me at first; I got slightly annoyed and asked again. "Is something bothering you?"

"Oh, uh, no." He said. He was lying, I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that.

"You can trust me." I reassured him. It wasn't like me to be so nosy but I felt the need to talk to him.

He sighed and turned and looked directly at me. "Doesn't it bother you that Lily kept that from us? I mean, I can see why she would want to keep it secret, but we're her friends, her _teammates_." He said and put his gaze to the countertop.

"I'd like to think that she would trust us, but I don't think she was ready to tell. If someone keeps something like that to themselves, it's not just because someone threatened them to keep it a secret, I think it's because something in the back of her head wasn't ready to let her tell. It does bother me to an extent, but then again, I don't blame her for keeping it." I said simply, using my powers to lift the whistling teapot up and moved it over to pour myself some tea.

The steam billowed in my face as I moved the tea string around and finally picked it up and placed it to my lips. Taking a small sip, I let the warm liquid travel down my throat. I set the cup down again and turned back to Kid Flash.

"Trust is something that even Robin, one of the strongest persons I know, doesn't quite understand. It's complicated, --you think you can trust someone, but you never know. You put your heart out on a limb and the person can either take it, or they can let you fall. I think Lily was just afraid to fall. She knows we're good people, she knows that she can trust us, but she doesn't want to fall." I said and sipped at my tea.

"It sounds like you speak from experience." Kid Flash said and smirked slightly.

I cast him a sideways glance. "You could say that." I said softly and sipped at my tea again. I closed my eyes and tried not to think of Malchior, I was happy with Beast Boy now and…

"Wally." Kid Flash blurted out randomly.

"Excuse me?" I asked monotonously, cocking an eyebrow.

'That's the name of my imaginary walrus friend!' Happy shrieked, giggling in my head. I sighed at her stupidity.

"Wally, my name is Wally." He said and blushed. He was just like Beast Boy when he told me his name.

I smiled slightly at him. "That's a nice name." I said quietly and he smiled back.

"I felt like I can trust you… Now, you want to tell me your name?" He asked hopefully. I stood up and walked to the door, when it swished open, I turned and said,

"My name's always been Raven." I smirked and walked out as I felt the door shut behind me. I walked down the bleak hallway towards my room. Maybe _I _needed to rethink some things.

(Robin's POV)

I parked my motorcycle in the crowded parking lot of Bobby and Jane's restaurant, now a bar… I sucked in air as I tried to keep my cool, but seeing as this bastard of a man beat Lily and murdered her parents, it might be difficult.

I walked up the steps and pushed open the doors to the bar. Smoke, alcohol, sweat and staleness drafted in my face as I took a breath, wrinkling my nose slightly in disgust. A few heads turned and looked my way, I was in uniform and I knew these people would think that I was out for a drink. Their protector came to the bar, but I wasn't here for useless pleasure, I was here for blood.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't _Robin_ of the _Teen Titans._" A voice snickered. I turned to where the voice was coming from, a guy who looked my age or a little older was wiping out a glass, he had a devilish smirk on his face. His brown hair hung in his face, I glanced quickly at his nametag. Arson. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You here for a drink?" He challenged. I narrowed my eyes again at him, and then turned to him.

"You know where I can find a Louis Thompson?" I seethed. His eyes widened and he looked at him. He nodded dumbfounded, his eyes still wide, and pointed a thumb to the other side of the bar. "Thanks." I said simply and walked towards where he pointed. Rage consumed me. Lily was our newest member, I still didn't know when her birthday was, or what she liked to do in her spare time, but like all the Titans, we were all each other had, and I need to protect what _I_ had. I needed to protect my _family_, or what was left of it anyway.

I pushed past a few people and then I spotted him. The man who hollered after Lily when we first came to get her, the man who yelled to get her back. I took a haggard breath, and stepped in front of him. "Are you Louis Thompson?" I asked him, I didn't need to ask, I knew exactly who he was, I just wanted to see if the idiot would tell the truth, or even answer me.

"Who wants to know?" He challenged, resting his big, meaty hands on the bar top.

"_I_ do." I said harshly. Staring him in the eye.

"Well then, If _Robin_ wants to know, then I guess I should tell him. Yes, I'm _Louis Thompson_." He spit our names like they were poison, he glared at me, his dark eyes holding something short of evil.

"Well, I was sent by the Health Inspector's to have a look at your astablishment, so can I ask you to step outside?" I lied through my teeth.

He let out a low, bellowing laugh, he held his oversized stomach and wiped away a tear from his eye. "They have you stooped down so low, huh? Well sure." He said and lifted the small space of counter that was supposed to be lifted. He walked out with me, he led the way. As I passed by the Arson guy, he stared at me oddly, almost like he knew something. I shook it off and walked out of the bar with Lou.

Once we were out of the bar, we came out to the cool crisp air, and he walked down the steps till he was on the sidewalk. I had my back faced to him, "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked, the fool actually bought it. I chuckled. "What's so funny?" He challenged. I whipped around, grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him into the brick wall. He grunted in pain. "HEY! What's going on!" He bellowed as he tried to break loose.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Robert and Jane Palbar, and the abusing of their daughter, Lily Palbar." I said, reached into my utility belt and pulled out the pair of handcuffs I kept. His eyes widened, he was speechless.

"Did she tell you? Did she come to you and tell you that!" He demanded, his eyes were wide with surprise and fury. I slammed my fist into his jaw, his head snapped to the other side.

"Sir, I must ask you to remain silent." I said locking the cuffs behind his back. He struggled, but I pushed him onto the ground, stomach down, cheek pressed against the dirty sidewalk. I pulled out my communicator and put the dial to the Jump City Police Station.

"Hello?" An officer's voice came through.

"This is Robin from the Teen Titans, I'm down at Bobby and Jane's Bar downtown, I have Louis Thompson out here and I would appreciate it if you sent a squad down. Thank you." I said and closed the top. I put it back in my utility belt and stared down at Louis Thompson.

I squat down to his level, staring him in the eye, my masked ones meeting his dark, black ones. I narrowed my eyes and grabbed his jaw roughly. "You sick excuse of a man. Why would you _beat_ a young girl? To satisfy your sick desires?" I spat, anger bubbling up inside of me.

"I don't need to tell you anything." He struggled against my grip. I tightened it, glaring daggers at the older man.

"You're forgetting that I have the upper hand, and I will make sure you rot in jail for what you've done to Lily." I said and heard the sound of siren's becoming louder.

Suddenly two cop cars pulled up to the sidewalk, their sirens and flashing lights blaring. I stood up and turned to the officer's. "I saved you the trouble." I said and nodded my head towards Lou.

"Thanks." One officer said and held his gun towards Lou. "Louis Thompson, in the name of Jump City, you are under arrest." The officer said, and two officers helped Lou up, but only to shove him into the back of a cop car three seconds later.

"I'll see you in court Mr. Thompson." My eyes narrowed and I turned to get my bike. The anger from seeing this idiot brought back the memories of the sick man who killed the Titan's East, Cyborg and put Star in a coma and made my anger reach it's boiling point.

I zoomed off into the night towards the giant T in the middle of the bay.

I stormed into the main room, no one was in it. An eerie silence seemed to consume me as I looked at the clock. 10:13. I punched in the code for the security system, turned out the lights and stormed down the hall. As I stormed out of the main room Raven was walking down the hall, her hood up, covering her face. I was so angry, that I didn't even move and we bumped each other. I kept walking, I heard her mumbled her three words. Suddenly Raven appeared a foot in front of me.

"Robin-" She started monotonously.

"Raven, I don't feel like talking." I said simply as I tried to walk past her. She put her arms out in a T and she stared me in the eyes, or mask. She was blocking my way. "Raven, I-" I started angrily, my patience dwindling.

"Robin, don't." She said simply, sorrow was evident in her eyes. I breathed heavily, trying to calm myself. "Don't shut me out, I didn't for you a while ago, so don't do it to me now." She persisted. I let out one final angry breath, my shoulders relaxing.

"Raven, I- I went to Bobby and Jane's, and I punched him, Raven, I arrested Lou. I felt like he was that idiot that killed Cyborg and hurt Starfire." I said sternly, but quietly.

"Robin." She said softly. She looked up at me with sad eyes. "Robin, you're like a brother to me. I've told you that before, but you can't keep beating yourself up about what happened." She said and pulled me into a hug. It wasn't like Raven at all, but she was like a sister to me, a little sister that I needed to protect.

"I'm sorry Raven." I said and held back tears. It was too much for me to handle.

"Don't be sorry Robin. We couldn't do anything. We can't change the past no matter how much we feel like we need to." She said and I could tell from the way her voice was that she was crying. "I miss Cyborg. I-I miss Starfire." She said and cried into my shoulder.

"I know. I do too." I said and a tear fell from my masked eyes.

"I-I want to be able to bring them back." She whispered. I knew she was talking about the Titan's East and Cyborg.

"We can't change death." I said, knowing that somewhere deep down I didn't want to believe that.

"I know." She whispered. She pulled away and stared at me, wiping a tear away from her face.

"Why don't you go to Beast Boy?" I asked, looking at her sad face. "I need to talk to Lily."

"I think I will." She said softly. She started to slowly walk down the hall, towards Beast Boy's room. I started off towards Lily's room. I walked slowly down the hall, by metal-bottomed shoes making a soft sound on the carpeted floor.

Soon I found myself in front of Lily's bedroom door. I reached my hand up and slowly knocked on it. I waited a minute, I heard rustling on the other side of the door, and I knew she was awake. Suddenly the door slid open and revealed Lily.

"Oh, hi Robin." She said and smiled softly. She blinked and waited for me to respond.

"He's in jail, I arrested him." I said simply. Her eyes widened, she knew whom I was talking about. Tears formed in her eyes. She smashed her lips together and a tear fell down her cheek. She through her arms around me in a hug.

"Thank you." She muffled as she cried. I hugged her back.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry for what he did."

"You don't need to be sorry. I owe you big time Robin. I owe you a lot." She said quietly as she pulled back.

"You don't owe me anything, you just owe me your trust." I said simply. She nodded her head slowly.

"I trust you Robin." She said quietly, giving me a soft smile.

"Do you trust me enough to tell me what's been going on?" I challenged, giving her a serious look. She looked down at the ground, thinking. I waited for her to answer.

(Raven's POV)

After that encounter with Robin, my emotions were going haywire in my head. 'OOO, poor Robin!' Sad cried in a loud voice.

'IT'S A GOOD THING THAT STUPID IDIOT LOU IS IN JAIL! CHA!' Bravery yelled. I winced at her obnoxious voice, but I kept walking, I wanted to talk to Beast Boy, heck, I just wanted to see him.

I walked, which was slightly unusual for me, down the hall towards Beast Boy's room. Soon, I stepped in front of it and just stood their for a minute. This needed to be done. I needed to do this. I knocked softly on the door. A minute passed when I heard ruffling, and then the door slid open to reveal a messy haired, droopy eyed, tired looking Beast Boy. I bit my lip so that I could keep from crying again, but I could see that I was failing. Sad was becoming the dominant emotion.

"What's wrong Rae?" He asked sleepily, scratching the back of his head with his good arm. I shut my eyes and inhaled. I through my arms around him in a tight hug, my hands wrapped tightly around his waist, squeezing him tightly.

"Everything that's happened, Lily and Lou, Lily with Red X, Starfire, Cyborg the Titans East! It's all to much, I just needed to tell someone this, and I feel bad that all of this has happened." I cried into his chest.

I felt his good arm around my back and he pulled me closer. "Rae, Raven, calm down." He said soothingly. I bet this was a sight to see, me, crying like a baby in Beast Boy's chest, the me three years ago might have had a heart attack if I saw this… "Raven, I'm here for you." He whispered lovingly. I felt his warm lips on my forehead. I used one arm to wipe away a tear and I swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, sniffling, and looking up into those gorgeous green orbs of his. He chuckled and kissed my forehead again.

"Don't be sorry, it's cute when girls cry and say they're sorry for it." He smiled warmly at me.

"I just want to let you know that I trust you with my life, and I-I love you Beast Boy." I whispered softly as I buried my head into his chest. "I love you Gar." It sounded muffled from my face in his chest, but I still think he heard me, because he pulled my face up and made me look into his eyes. He slowly pulled his face down towards mine. We were just centimeters apart, our breathe mingling.

"I love you too Rae." He said in a husky voice and he planted his lips on mine in a soft, but passionate kiss. I tightened my grip around his waist and he tightened his grip around me.

'AHHH!' Love squealed happily as I could tell she and Lust were probably jumping around.

'HOT!' Lust squeaked.

A shiver went up my spine, I mean, it was November… "Here." Beast Boy said, he let go of me and it suddenly got very cold. He went into his room and returned a few seconds later with a dark green blanket. He draped it around my shoulders and smiled as he then put his good arm around me in a side hug.

"Thanks." I said quietly as I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"You're welcome." He said and smiled a goofy smile and winked at me. "Come on, you must be tired-" He said and yawned. "because I am." He said and laughed.

I smiled softly as he walked me down the hall towards my room. It wasn't a far walk, considering my room and his were near each others. He stood at my door and waited. "Here." I said and handed him the warm blanket.

"You can keep it for the night, if you want." He said and smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered softly. I planted a small kiss on his lips and opened my door. "Good night, I love you." I smiled softly. It wasn't like me to be like this, but it almost felt… good.

"I love you too." He smiled and the door slid shut and I walked over to my bed, collapsed on it and slowly drifted off to sleep.

(Robin's POV)

I waited for her to answer. She was biting her lip and looking at the ground, thinking. She then looked up at me with teary eyes. "I trust you." She whispered. "Red X told me to meet him this place so I went and we – I felt attracted to him, and things just happened, and I don't know, it felt right." She said.

I probably should have had Raven talk to her, even though Raven was a girl, I still don't think she would like 'girl talk' as Starfire used to call it. I nodded. "I don't blame you, but next time you see him, tell him to see the rest of us too." I said. Even though Red X was an enemy, and I couldn't stand him, I wanted Lily to be happy, because that is what family's do.

She nodded. "I will." She said softly. "Thanks again Robin, for everything." She said and smiled.

I nodded. "Sure." I said and gave her a small smile. "Good night Lily." I said quietly as I walked down the hall towards my room.

"'Night Robin." I heard her say. I heard the swishing sounds of the doors and I smiled as I walked to room 517.

(A/N: this was a longer chapter, it was 9 pages… so yeah, I bet you weren't expecting Arson to show up like that huh? –giggles- well yea, next chapter should be up relatively soon, so hope you review and hope you enjoyed! Swn)


	19. The Team

(A/N: **MUST READ!…** I am terribly sad to say… that this is the last chapter… I hope you all enjoy… an review plz… it will make me happy…well I hope you enjoy! O And ARSON IS RED X! gosh ppl! lol)

(Raven's POV)

The next morning I was sitting contently in the main room, reading and sipping at my tea. Kid Flash sitting on my right, reading the sports section of the newspaper, skimming it over and not really reading it, and Beast Boy on my left, reading the comics, his finger pressed against his lips in concentration. I snorted, something's never change.

Lily was sitting next to Beast Boy eating something. And Robin was sitting next to her and reading the front page of the newspaper. I couldn't help but let a small smile spread across my lips. We were all together, we had finally come together as a family.

"Hey!" Lily said loudly as she caused Beast Boy to jump. "I have an idea!" She shrieked happily. We all turned our stares to here, she smiled and when she knew she had everyone's attention, she spoke. "We should have a movie night!" She smile happily.

Robin nodded. "Yeah, we could do that… tonight?" He asked, almost unsure of himself.

We all nodded. "It will be like old times." Beast Boy smiled as he closed his eyes for a minute.

The sirens and blinding red lights sounded and Robin jumped up and raced to the computer. The quickly typed and then he turned around. "Titans, it's Killermoth, Fang, and Kitten." He cringed at the last name on the list. "They're downtown robbing a bank. Titans, GO!" Robin yelled and we sprang into action.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We soon arrived at the bank that Killermoth was robbing. And what we saw, disgusted Lily and also me just by the look on her face. A giant mutant larva bug thing (A/N: I'm so descriptive) stood in the middle of the road, with Kitten on the top. She gasped. "ROBBIE POO! LIKE OHMIGAWD!" She shrieked happily as she smiled from ear to ear.

"Oh, right, that's why I hated her." I said monotonously. Robin visibly cringed.

"Raven, Beast Boy, you take Kitten, and that—thing, Kid Flash, Lily, we'll take Killermoth and Fang. Titans, GO!" Robin yelled and we sprung into action.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" I said and an empty city bus was covered in a black aura, it levitated off the ground, suddenly I moved my arms and it flew at the giant moth. It squealed and Kitten shrieked, she had a glowing red whip and she flicked it towards Beast Boy, he turned into a bug and flew up above her, he turned into a whale and fell. Kitten screamed and jumped off of the moth.

Let's just say what happened next was… the bug went--- away, and it left all of it's organs and fur here…. I was covered in moth innards, and so was Kitten and Beast Boy. He made a face of disgust and wiped the stuff off of him. "I killed it!" He yelped as he looked at what he did.

"YOU!" Kitten screamed as she lunged for me. My eyes widened and she made impact with me, and we made impact with the cement. She tackled me to the ground and she tried to punch me. Well, Kitten thought wrong if she was going to hit me. Not like she could really.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" I yelled and a black aura covered Kitten and she flew up and was wrapped around a light post. I kept the black aura over her and Beast Boy nodded to me. "Go help Robin and the others." He jogged off and went inside the bank.

But before Beast Boy could enter, Robin came out with Killermoth and Fang in handcuffs. Lily was smirking. "What happened? That was way too fast." Beast Boy said as he looked at Lily.

"Fang here obviously likes looking at other girls and was too distracted looking at me to see Robin nailing him in the face." She smiled and looked over at Fang. He grumbled as his spider legs were tied above his head.

"Good job team." Robin said as he looked up at Kitten. "Well, at least she's quiet." He laughed. I let Kitten down and she started to cry.

"Daddy! This is not how I wanted this to happen!" She screamed as the police cars pulled up.

"I know, I'm sorry Kitten." Killermoth sighed in defeat. They were dragged into the police car and Kitten was screaming.

"You have not seen the last of me TITANS! I WILL MARRY YOU ROBBIE POO!" She hollered and Robin cringed. Beast Boy and Kid Flash broke into fists of laughter and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Looks like she has the hots for you Robin." Lily laughed and wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Shut up." He grumbled and blushed. "Let's go home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As we all sat on the horseshoe shapped couch, we waited for Beast Boy to bring back the movie. I looked around, Lily was laughing at Kid Flash, who had tripped when he walked over here, and he was currently lying in a heap on the sofa. Robin sat next to Lily and he laughed good-naturedly at the super fast boy. I had a book in hand, but wasn't concentrating on it, I was concentrating on my friends. Lily and Kid Flash were knew, and there was a lot I needed to learn about them, and a lot they needed to learn about me, but, I still cared about them.

Lily's laidback, but fun personality was what the team needed after the accident. Kid Flash's sensible thinking and understanding was what we needed too. They had started to fill the gaps that were in Beast Boy, Robin's and my heart's. "hey Raven, how did it feel to be covered in moth guts?" Lily laughed and wrinkled her nose.

I smirked but then sent her a glare. "It was so much fun." I said sarcastically. But it just didn't do it for Lily, she had only been here a few weeks, and she had learned that my sarcasm was just another part of me. She laughed me off and turned to see Beast Boy coming in with the movie. He smiled stupidly and held up the movie case. It looked stupid from where I was sitting…

"Hey, I know I was the one that suggested it, but- how about we just talk?" Lily asked and fiddled with her thumbs. Kid Flash shrugged and nodded. Both Robin and I nodded. Beast Boy smiled and tossed the video on the counter. He jumped over the back and landed with a bounce next to me, he put his good arm around the back and smiled when I gave him a look.

"That sounds fine." I said monotonously and closed my book and set it down on my lap. We stared at each other for a few minutes before Lily's eyes grew wide.

"Uh- could you ex-" She started and stood up, her eyes darting around.

"No need." A deep mechanical voice said and suddenly Red X landed in front of our TV. Robin, Kid Flash, Beast Boy and I jumped to our feet, ready to fight, my eyes and hands glowing.

"NO!" Lily shouted as she sidestepped in front of Red X with her arms outstretched, her eyes were narrowed and I let my guard down, something I didn't want to do, but I did it for Lily, the other's followed suit. Robin had the most deadliest glare set on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. His chest buffed out to "intimidate" Red X. Boys… "A- Red X, came to talk…" She said defensively. "Robin, he has something he wants to say to you." Lily said and stepped back, motioning for Red X to talk to Robin.

Red X and Robin glared at each other for a few moments, before Red X's mechanical voice piped up. "yeah. I wanted to say, that I'm done being a villain, and you can take me off the list." He said and he too folded his arms. The likliness of the two was almost scary…

Robin lifted his chin. "is that so?" He tested. Red X nodded.

"I'm starting over."

"Why's that?" Robin wouldn't go down with out a fight, that much was for sure…

"Love will do crazy things to a guy." Red X said, and you would have to be an idiot to not know that he was smirking underneath that mask of his.

Robin huffed. "Well then, it looks like we'll be seeing you around then."

"Looks like you will." Red X countered. He gave a small salute, then jumped up, disappearing with a press of his uniform.

"That was--- awkward." I said monotonously. Kid Flash laughed. "What?" I tested.

"It was kinda funny… Red X and Robin." Kid Flash laughed again.

Lily chuckled. "yeah it was."

The room got quiet for a few minutes, when Lily broke it with the worst possible subject. "What's in room 517?" My eyes darted over to Robin, his head down, staring at the floor. I swallowed hard, blinking twice. Beast Boy stiffened and fixed his gaze at something down on the other side of the room.

"Ro-" I started, not really knowing what to say, but anything would be better then silence.

"No." He said simply and sternly. Kid Flash and Lily stared at him, he sat there for about ten minutes. We all did, in complete silence. It was getting so eerie, when finally, he stood up, his mouth in a straight line. "Do you really want to know what's in room 517?" He asked and he almost smirked.

Lily looked at Kid Flash and they both nodded. "Well then, let's go." Robin said and he walked to the door and it swooshed open, the rest of us just sat there, staring at him. "I said let's go!" He urged and we all stood up and walked out the door, single file, no one saying a word. We went down the hallways and down the steps, finally we stopped in front of the door to room 517.

Robin was the closest to the door. He stared at it grimly, we all did, even Kid Flash and Lily who didn't even know what lay behind the door. Beast Boy put his good arm around me and gave my shoulder a small squeeze.

Minutes flew by, and I know that Robin was debating on opening the door or not. His decision-making was taking too long, I could see it on Lily's face. She was itching to know what was beyond the door. And for some reason, I didn't blame her. Robin swallowed hard, his jaw clenched. "Lily?" He asked quietly, but harshly.

"Yeah?" She questioned him. Her eyes were narrowed in confusion.

"You sure you want to see what's behind this door?" He said coldly, his hand nearing the keypad.

"I-I think so, yeah." She said and had her hands clasped near her stomach.

"Kid Flash?" Robin asked, his head turned slightly to see out of the corner of his eye.

Kid Flash nodded. "Yes, I want to see what's in this room." Kid Flash said, then I could tell, he was reassuring himself that he wanted to see the room. Robin's hand lay on the key pad, and pressed in the numbers.

"There you go." Robin said monotonously and the door slid open. Cleaning products and cool air drafted out from the room. I wrinkled my nose at the smell and Robin walked in, his feet dragging on the floor. Kid Flash and Lily walked in next, slowly, their heads turning looking at everything in the room.

Beast Boy and I walked in next, tears were on the brink of my eyes and I blinked to keep them back. Lily murmured something so quietly I barely caught it. "It looks like a hospital." She whispered barely audible.

"Lily, Kid Flash." Robin said and stood by a curtain, he gripped it tightly and he looked down at the ground. They looked up at him with confused eyes. "Meet Starfire." He threw back the curtain to reveal Starfire, lying peacefully on the bed, her heart monitor beeping at a steady, but slightly slow pace. Her red locks fanned out over the pillow and her normal orange-ish skin was paler then normal.

Lily gasped and her hands went up to cover her mouth. Kid Flash stared wide-eyed at the girl in the bed. I bite my lip as I knew what they were going to say next. "I thought she died with the others?" Kid Flash whispered, staring up at the Boy Wonder, confusion written on his face. I walked up to the bed and knelt down at her feet. Robin sitting in the chair at her head, Beast Boy walked over to the other side of the bed and knelt down near her stomach. Lily knelt down next to Beast Boy, and Kid Flash was at the footboard, standing solemnly. Silence filled the room except for the constant beep of the heart monitor. Tears fell down my cheeks as I stared at my best friend.

"Star." I started, in a mere whisper. "Star, if you can hear me, uh, we- we wanted to let you know, we found two new titans. Kid Flash.. and Lily…" I started, barely containing the sob that was traveling up my throat.

"We miss you, you know." Beast Boy said and reached down and held her hand. "We miss you calling us Glorbags… and your ridiculous holidays…" Beast Boy smiled and stared up at her.

"We want you to come back." Robin said and held her other hand tightly in his gloved one. I watched his thumb work over her knuckles.

"The team wouldn't be complete without you Starfire." Lily said quietly, looking down at the bed.

Robin stroked her hair and bent down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying desperately hard not to cry. But, that had done it for Lily, she broke down crying, holding her face with her hands.

"Starfire." I pleaded in a soft voice. "Starfire. If you can- If you can hear us… squeeze Robin's hand…" I almost begged her. Staring at her soft peaceful face, her head titled to the side.

We waited… and nothing came. I took a deep breath. "Please Starfire." I whispered, a tear falling down my cheek.

"Le-Let's go. I think we've had enough." Robin said and he started to leave. We all stood and started for the door. A pounding in my heart told me that we had to stay. We had to be here with Starfire. I couldn't leave my best friend. But my feet wouldn't stop walking.

"Ro-Robin?" A soft whisper came from behind us. Suddenly, my legs responded, and I froze in my tracks, my blood freezing. I was hullucenating. I was hearing things, but apparently, I wasn't the only one. Lily's eyes were wide, and her hands covered her mouth as tears flowed down her cheeks. Beast Boy, Kid Flash, and my eyes were wide and I turned. "Robin?" The voice asked again, a little louder this time.

"Oh my God." Lily whispered, she looked at Kid Flash who was smiling.

"Dear Azar." I whispered wide eyed and Robin ran over to the bed.

"Starfire." He whispered. "Starfire! You're awake!" He said joyfully and turned to look at us. A huge smiled enveloped Beast Boy's face and I could feel a grin on my face. I raced over to the bed and my mouth dropped at what I saw. Starfire's green eyes stared tiredly up at us, a smile gracing her lips and she lifted her hand out to me. I took it and squeezed it. I let the tears fall and Robin bent down and planted a kiss on her lips. A much needed kiss. When he pulled away, he was smiling from ear to ear. And I was shocked at what I saw. Tears. Tears were falling from the Boy Wonder's face, tears of joy.

"Friend Raven, Friend Beast Boy. It's so good to see you." Starfire smiled.

"Well it's damn good to see you too!" Beast Boy laughed, wiping a tear away from his eye.

"New Friends?" Starfire asked and looked at Lily and Kid Flash. Robin nodded.

"This is Lily and Kid Flash." Robin smiled. He pointed to the two as he said their names.

"Hi Starfire." Lily said with a warm smile.

"Hey. Glad to see you're awake." Kid Flash smiled and winked at her. She giggled softly.

"So how have things been since I was gone?" She asked quietly, trying to sit up, which she did. We all smiled at this.

"Well, things have been okay, but we'll tell you about things later." Robin insisted and held out his hand to her.

"Things will be the same as before, yes?" She asked and stared at him.

"They'll be close, Star, pretty close." Beast Boy smiled and he bent down and hugged her, she wrapped her arms around him and smiled. She pat him on the back.

He pulled away and smiled happily down at her. "So, we are a team again, yes?" She said to Robin, staring at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah Star, we're a team." Robin smiled, and Beast Boy came around and put his arm around me.

"To the Teen Titans." Kid Flash raised his fist in the air.

"To the Titans." Everyone yelled and all raised our fists in the air. I raised my fist in the air also. Too caught up in the joy that i didn't care about my emotions. Starfire was finally back with us... and we were happy, overjoyed.

"When there's trouble… you know who to call." Robin smirked and everyone smiled. We were a team. We were the Teen Titans.

The End

(A/N: I'm sorry to say that this was the last chapter…. But I almost cried when Starfire came back… and I'm the author! Well my next teen titans story will be posted soon… that one will be a lot better… no one dies in that one… well to the Team everyone… -raises wine glass full of grape juice- to the Team. Thank u to all who have reviewed… you made me smile whenever I got them… cheers to the reviewers too!)


	20. Epilogue

(A/N: **MUST READ!** Alright, I know it says 'Complete' but now it will really be complete, BlackStar456 gave me this idea, an epilogue, so here is the epilogue of Renewal, a very short one at that. Oh, and just to clear this up, my next TT story, will be a different plot, it will not be a part three. And before I actually post that story, I will post a series of oneshots that have occupied my time… thanks to everyone who reviewed, they really made my day, and what made me happier, I never got a true honest flame! So… yeah… well I hope you enjoy, you reviewers rock! swn)

(Raven's POV)

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled as he smirked and Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and charged at Doctor Light. Starfire, Lily and I flew overhead, Starfire's eyes glowing green, mine an eerie white, and Lily smirking devilishly down at Doctor Light. Doctor Light put up a Lightshield to deflect Beast Boy. Once Beast Boy bounced off, he put it down, but was met by a brigade of Starbolts, waterballs, and small black covered items.

Doctor Light let out a scream, and Kid Flash and Beast Boy charged at him, Kid Flash making a barrier around him as he ran super fast, Beast Boy's gorilla form swatted at Doctor Light, causing him to fall over. Robin then leapt up over Kid Flash's shield and slammed his bo staff into Doctor Light's jaw.

"It looks like your light wasn't fully charged Doctor Light, and now, you're going to jail." Robin said and the siren's pulled up.

"NO!" Doctor Light cried. "I thought I had you!" He yelled, as he was loaded into the back of a police car.

"Nice work team." Robin said and smiled. "Let's go home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Tower, everyone was sitting in the main room, Lily was practicing her earth powers by making little rocks float around everywhere. Robin, Kid Flash, and Beast Boy were in a three man game of a stupid racing game and I was sitting on the other end of the couch reading.

"Friends!" Starfire yelled joyously as she brought in a variety of Tamaraen (sp?) trinkets. "Today is Morflog, the Tamaraen festival of Singing!" She exclaimed happily.

I looked up from my book. "Excuse me?" Lily questioned.

"Yes, today all people on Tamaran sing non stop." Starfire said and smiled happily, she set her "musical instruments" on the table.

"All day?" Beast Boy questioned as the game was paused.

"Yes, all day. Shall I begin?" She questioned, her big green eyes innocent. I stood up, slowly, I was going to break it to her slowly that no one wanted to sing all day, or listen to her bellow at the top of her lungs...

"Um, no, that won't be—um, Robin?" I asked as I shot a hopeful glance towards the Boy Wonder.

"Uh, Star? How about we just go for pizza?" He asked hopefully, standing up and smiling at her. She smiled and sighed.

"That would be glorious!" She shouted happily. "I have not had pizza in a long time!"

"Well then, let's go!" Kid Flash said happily, as he draped a friendly arm over Lily's shoulder. Robin wrapped his arms around Starfire's waist and smiled into the back of her head.

Beast Boy came up behind me and planted a small kiss on my cheek. "Yeah." He said with a smile. "How about we make it Titans Day? The earth festival of stuffing our faces full of pizza and soda?" Beast Boy smiled.

"Hell yeah!" Kid Flash nodded.

"Well then, to Titans Day." Robin said and the six of us walked out of the common room door together.

(A/N: That was really short, I know, but it was just a lil thing to catch up on what happened after Starfire came back… but what was funny, I was double checking to see if I got any flames… and in one of the reviews Sirius blaak says :' oh doctor light... shakes head when will he give up?' I found that creepy… lol so the next story should come soon!)


End file.
